Christmas in Ninjago
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: It's that time of year again! Candy canes, snow, ice skating, Misako and Zane's baking, and infamous Black Friday shopping! What drama will happen this year for our ninja family that keeps just getting bigger?
1. Chapter 1

**Le gasp! A new story! Ooh and a Christmas/Holiday one at that! Aiming for at least 12 chapters like last year... anyways... enjoy guys!**

* * *

Snow gently fell outside the Garmadon monastery; everyone was still asleep even though it was almost eleven o'clock in the morning. The oversleeping didn't exactly last much longer though, because the other kids in the small dorm houses across the pathway looked outside their windows to see the field of white before them.

"SNOW!" Camilla shouted at the top of her lungs, jumping on her bed. She was the first to see being her bed was right next to one of the three large windows there.

"Snow!?" even the boys next door heard her through the wall, running outside, still in their pajamas rather than just looking out their own windows. They were not disappointed.

"HEY! SNOW!" Michaela started banging on the windows first, slowly waking everyone up. "GET UP GUYS! STOP LYING AROUND! IT'S SNOWING!"

Jay rolled off his bed he was so startled by the banging and the loud shout for him to wake up. "Wait… did you guys say snow!?" he jumped to his feet and bolted into his girlfriend's room, nearly slipping on the hardwood floor in his socks. "NYA! IT'S SNOWING!"

"Hmmm?" she pushed herself up, her short, black hair was frizzed and covering half her face, "What is it Jay? What's with all the shouting and banging?! It's not like it's Christmas or Thanksgiving morning… it's November fifteenth for Spinjitsu's sake… you need to calm down…"

"Oh come on you!" he picked Nya up and started dragging her out of her bed. "It's the first time it's snowing this season! Let's go! I'll get your coat!"

Nya sighed, forgetting the forecast said it would be starting to snow this week. And where there was snow, there were overly excitable children… including her boyfriend who was far from being a child. Jay then dropped her, tossing her coat on her head, "I'm gonna go get Cole now and then drag Kai out of bed!"

She couldn't help but chuckle at his overenthusiastic personality, it was rather cute.

"COOOOOOLLLLlllle… um, am I interrupting something?" Jay trailed off after he had opened the door to the earth ninja's room. Unlike how everyone normally found Cole, sprawled out on his stomach in bed, there were two people in the bed, lazily twisted up together under the blankets.

"Huh? Jay? That you? What is it?" Seliel sat up first, wiping her eyes. "Why is everyone shouting and stuff?" She had a shirt that was much too big for her on, one sleeve sliding off her shoulder. It could only belong to one person. "And can someone turn up the heat? It's freezing in here…" she stretched her arms over her head.

Jay was still staring as Cole woke up next, "What's the red alert this time motor mouth? Why the hell you waking us up this time? Is there a Skulkin invasion? Did Chen break out of prison and is using mind control on Serpentine to obey him? What is it?!" he slouched forward, looking grumpy.

"I… uh… what…?"

"Why do you keep blabbering like that? You gonna say why you came in here or not? Because if you aren't, I would really appreciate it if you would leave…"

There was no way Cole could be so nonchalant about why Seliel was in his bed, wearing his shirt. "Umm… uh, it's uh… snowing so ya know… the kids started waking everyone up…" he coughed. "I'm leaving now…" he pointed down the hallway and quickly zipped out of the room to find Kai.

"AH JAY! I WAS GOING IN THE SHOWER GET OUT OF HERE!"

"AAAAAAAH SORRY!"

"What's his problem?" Cole looked at the pink haired ninja who shrugged her shoulders. "Think I could get my shirt back now?"

"Hmm, no, mine now," the brown eyed girl swung her legs over the bed and got up.

* * *

"Kay, blueberry pancakes done, take which kind you want," Zane called everyone into the kitchen where there sat three plates of different pancakes; banana, chocolate chip, and now blueberry. When the others started scrambling to get in, the ice ninja stopped them in their tracks, "Hey! Single file! Nya and I worked hard to get this done and you will not start a food fight… _Kai_ ," he threw in at the end.

"What? It was Seliel's fault, not mine!" the fire ninja defended.

"Oh, don't you go blaming me for that you porcupine!" she growled. "You squirted syrup all over me! I had to wash my hair four times that day!"

Just then, the doors flew open followed by shouting and screaming, Skylar walking through moments later, her blue coat and red hair covered in snow as well as her tanned face. "The kids are having a snowball fight… an… intense snowball fight," she coughed, wiping more snow from her face. "I would keep an eye on them if I were you…"

"Sky!" Kai quickly ran over to her, taking her jacket off for her and she gave his nose a quick kiss. "Hi…" he got a dopey smile after she did that. "Pancakes?"

"Ooh, yes please," she smiled wider when she smelled breakfast, kissing his cheek. "Ooh, yum, you guys made banana ones!" she grabbed a plate. "Smells great you guys! Maybe you should come work the breakfast ship at main Noodle Shop branch!"

"Thanks, happy you like mine and Zane's food so much! But have you ever tasted Misako's peppermint and chocolate pies? Oh my gosh, you'll love it more than the pumpkin one I bet," Nya tucked some hair behind her ear, passing a bowl of extra fruit around.

"Well, I'll have that to look forward to soon! So; anything on the plan for today?" Skylar took her seat with everyone else.

"I don't think so, oh, I think we were gonna start pulling out the Christmas decorations… Lloyd likes to start early on that…" she sighed, looking down the table at the blonde ninja in the green pajamas. "And then I think Zane said he would handle going food shopping… um… Misako might have said she was gonna start baking with some of the kids".

"Well, you guys sound busy," she looked to her left to see Kai plop down next to her, "And what are you planning on doing today fireball?" she asked, leaning on her elbows.

" _I_ had nothing planned, I was thinking of help decorate, but that can wait till later for sure… so… wanna go ice skating with me?"

"I thought you couldn't skate," she blinked, surprised at suggestion.

"Hehe, roller skate, Nya and I killed at ice skating ever since we were little! Last year we had a three on three hockey match and I never fell once!" the brunette straightened up, folding his arms proudly.

Nya laughed, "And he will never admit that I knocked all of them down and I scored the winning shot for Kai, mine, and Jay's team," she smirked wider, "I even took down Cole like he was nothin'!"

"Nya!" Cole shouted angrily, "In front of my girlfriend!? Are you serious?!" Seliel blurted out laughing at both the story and the reaction Cole gave to it. "Oh stop that! Have you ever felt Nya body slam you in an ice rink!? It's not fun at all! I was sore for a week!" Everyone else continued to laugh at the memory.

"What's all the ruckus in here? Is anyone watching the kids outside while they play? Or should I take my breakfast outside and play babysitter yet again for everyone?" Wu walked in, grabbing a plate and taking breakfast. "Oh, hello Skylar, nice to see you again!"

The amber master looked over from the conversation and smiled back, "Good morning Sensei Wu! Nice to see you too, sorry for all the shouting… then again…" she looked over at Cole, "Dirt clod over there was always a loud whiner," she Jay high fived while the ninja in question rolled his eyes.

"Oh and the kid's are fine; really, no one has to watch them! Vince is mature enough to handle things!" Jay brushed it off but flinched when one of the kids screamed 'ouch, take this Arnold!'. The auburn haired boy nervously laughed, "I'll uh… I'll go check on that…" he pushed his chair out and ran outside to see what happened. "You guys better chill it out!"

"Hey, can someone wake my parents up?" Lloyd tiredly asked, "I know they hate it when they over sleep like this when Nya and Zane make breakfast".

"Hey, what about when we make breakfast!?" Seliel and Cole looked down the table with angry looks.

"No offense but… Cole was bad on his own… you two together make even worse tasting stuff, which I never thought was possible," Kai decided to answer that one. "I mean… I didn't know someone could ruin toast the way you guys ruined it…" everyone gave a collective shudder.

"Well, I was raised by my dad with a bunch of boys from my town and I only had one girl for a friend, so don't expect me to know anything but swords and smoke bombs. I'm a chemist and a martial arts expert, not a house wife," she scoffed at them, proud of being who she was. "Well, I'm done, I'm getting dressed and going to go do some shopping".

"Might as well go with you then," Zane spoke up, "Mind going to the store as well with me?"

"Sure, as long as I can get all the sweets I want while we're there, my sweet tooth's been kicking in since Halloween!" her light brown eyes lit up at the thought.

"Of course, I was going to get a thing of candy canes anyways…" Zane looked to the green ninja, "Lloyd… kind of gets this addiction around the holidays and likes it when Misako and I try new peppermint recipes…" he tried to quietly state but Lloyd heard and narrowed his eyes at the ice ninja. "You do eat an inordinate amount Lloyd, you must admit to that".

The green eyed boy grumbled and went back to eating his pancakes.

"Good morning everyone… was it you Jay screaming about snow earlier?" Misako asked as the blue ninja ran back in, several snowballs flying after him. He looked traumatized.

"I don't think I want the snow now!" he could have cried from the hostility of the other students. "You're kids are crazy!"

"Serves you right for disturbing the peace around here," Garmadon grabbed a coffee mug and went into the kitchen. "I was having a wonderful dream until your shouting and arguing out here woke me up…" his scowl vanished around the corner when Misako hugged him, standing on her tip toes to kiss him.

"Better?"

"Mm, yes…" he muttered and went back to getting his coffee before placing a hand on her head and bending down to kiss his wife's cheek.

"Ugh, gross," Lloyd stuck his tongue out at his parents as he looked around the corner to see what they were doing. "What's the deal with all of you guys? I mean… geez, Cole and Seliel and Jay and Nya and Kai and Skylar now… I'm just saying…"

Zane blinked, "What about me and Pixal?!"

Lloyd waved his hand, rolling his eyes, "You guys are robots, it's way less gross then these guys over here!" he thumbed to the others.

The other couples glared at the green ninja for his rude comment. "I bet one day you'll find someone and kiss them literally all day long! You're like fourteen and never grew out of the ten year old 'kissing is gross' phase!" Jay snapped; offended more than anyone else it seemed.

"Kissing is gross; I can't help it- AH! MOM!" he yelped when his mother quickly trotted over, leaned down, kissing his cheek rather loudly and embarrassingly. "We talked about this! Not in front of my friends!"

"Deal with it," she bopped his head lightly as she walked around the head of the table. "I'm gonna kiss you all I want you little brat," she teased. "I take it you want to start bringing out the boxes from the attic?"

"Yes please! When are we gonna get a tree?"

Garmadon came back in, "I'll get the tree when I'm good and ready to get the tree, sheesh, as soon as Halloween's over you all jump onto the Christmas wagon… can't you take it one holiday at a time people?" the older man wiped his eyes, shaking his head. "Right now I just want to worry about Thanksgiving and getting through all your ridiculous Black Friday shopping!"

"Well, it just so happens to be my favorite holiday! Oh, it's noon, we better get going Zane if we wanna get this over with and beat the crowds… you know how it gets this time of year" Seliel pushed herself back, going to get dressed. "Cole; mind driving us?"

"Yea, sure, no problem guys," he nodded before deciding to get back up again.

"And we better get going too," Skylar poked Kai between the eyes. "Unless you want skate in your pajamas today!" she snickered, laughing more when he kissed her cheek several times.

"Well, have fun everyone… oh and… Jay?" Misako slowly looked to the snow covered boy. "Would you and Nya mind uh… shocking the show away from the gates? It's been really hard to open and close them around this time of year and I'm sure Cole would like to not knock down the gates with his truck…"

Jay put his head on the table. "No worries, we'll do it in a few minutes," Nya patted his back reassuringly.

 **Sooo, I decided to get an early start! For now it will be one chapter every Sunday... though it might change to twice a week in December :)**

 **At least I can do my planned Christmas fic as a multi chapter unlike my Halloween one -_- but so far all my Holiday Specials line up with Getting Back Together in case you did not know. I even made lists of what order to read certain fics for my different AUs/plot lines. I like this au though, like, everything's nice... I plan to do a "How season 4 should have ended" short story to line up in this one... yea, I kind of have some big plans for this one and not just my Tournament/Oc AU.**

 **Be prepared for holiday antics and more... and maybe some ridiculous innuendoes... which I am known to sometimes use... hahaha... haha... ha... I shut up now owo**

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you guys like what I can whip up this year for you guys! :D**

 **~Mar**


	2. Chapter 2

"Seliel come on, pick whatever the hell you want and let's go, I think Zane's done and waiting on us now…" Cole was leaning against the rack where the candy aisle began.

"This is really hard okay?" she looked over at him with a frown.

"It took you five minutes to decide gummy bears or gummy worms…" he frowned.

"Yea well…" Seliel kept looking at him, swiping a random bag, "Fine, happy? I'm getting… Peppermint Patties and I'm not sharing now with you because you're criticizing my fickle sweet tooth."

Cole rolled his eyes as he followed his girlfriend down the aisle, back to the front of the store where Zane was waiting up for them to finish and pay. "You've been pretty moody lately, haven't you? I mean… way more than normal!"

"Hah, that's a good one coming from you," she looked over her shoulder with a wide smirk.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" the earth ninja cocked an eyebrow. "Because that doesn't make any sense, I'm the level headed one… I've always been… ask the guys, they've known me way longer."

"Well, Kai calls you emo like, all the time… I think the others silently agree with it… And as for the whole 'taking my time', it took you three days to pick out what kind of cake you wanted for your birthday," she placed her bags on the conveyor belt and pulled her wallet out. "Admit it; you're just as bad as me when it comes to decisions about your sweets…"

Zane overheard their conversation and stepped in, "Oh Cole? Yes, his prime obsession is cake, always has been. We were locked up by a bunch of bratty school children who lured us into their school and while we all were trying to find a way to escape, he was worried about there was no cake like what he was promised…"

Cole blushed bright red as Seliel slowly turned to him, a cocky smirk on her pretty face, "Well now… at least I feel way better about taking eight minutes in the candy section…" she turned back to pay for what she got. "Now come on, let's go home already… I can go to mall later or tomorrow with the girls…"

"Something wrong?" Cole asked; Zane was also looking at her.

"Hmm? What do you mean by that?" she looked between the two. "Guys?"

"You don't wanna go shopping? You want to go home? That's a first I think," Zane even seemed surprised.

She was the first to the car, pulling herself into the passenger's seat first, "So what? I'm feeling tired, I was up late last night and pancakes? Geez, I was surprised everyone wasn't passed out after all that… not to mention if I got with Nya, she won't rush me when I want to try on everything…"

"Sel, you had two of every kind of pancake for sure… you had at least six…" Cole jumped into the driver's seat, starting the car up as Zane got in as well with his own bags. "We all had like three… you ate way more than normal…"

"So? I was hungry… I got a stomach of steel and can tolerate as much of something as I want," she puffed angrily at him. "What's the big deal anyways!? I'm a ninja! It's not like I sit around on my butt playing games! I work out way more than all four of you boys combined and you know it!" she looked at the window, her back to her boyfriend, "Why do you all suddenly care anyways!?"

"Stomach steel? Really? Are you kidding me? I heard you throwing up after Jay made that chili the other night, don't you lie now to me," Cole commented, keeping his eyes on the road, but stretching one hand out to pinch her cheek sweetly.

She made an annoyed grunt as she slapped his hand away, "Oh shut up!" Cole quietly chuckled and Zane shook his head, smiling at their relationship while she muttered some not so nice words.

* * *

Nya panted, adjusting her scarf and leaning on her shovel, the temperature had dropped considerably over the past few days and finally got down to thirty degrees. "Okay, that's good enough, let's go back inside…" she pulled her hat over her ears and stiffly started walking inside, body feeling sore from the repetitive shoveling motion. "I'm gonna go take a hot shower… see you when I get out," she kissed her boyfriend's cheek.

"Sure," Jay collapsed on the couch, body aching as well. He let out a breath, staring emptily at the ceiling.

Not long after, Garmadon came down from the attic, plopping two boxes on the carpet and looked back to see Jay was sitting there, knowing he and Nya must have finished. "Something on your mind?" he saw Jay looked very deep in thought.

The blue ninja looked up at the older sensei. "Eh, it's nothing I guess…"

"Well then… thought about what you're getting Nya for Christmas? Or did you already go back to my jeweler's for something like that necklace you got her last year?" he sat down, taking a break from the cleaning and moving he was doing in the attic with his family.

"Oh… yea, I went back alright for another custom piece… I just… don't know if she'll want it exactly…" Jay sighed, sitting back up and pulling a box out. He opened it to reveal it was a silver band with two sets of silver camellia petals, a sapphire and ruby in the center of each set, it looked rather expensive to make. The sensei knew it was pretty special.

"Y-You're going to propose to her?" Garmadon stared at the simple but nonetheless lovely looking object, completely taken aback by that sudden move. Then again, should have known better, Jay was probably thinking about marrying Nya for a while now.

"Yea… see my problem now with giving it to her? I got her some cheap ring once before, it was plastic and I won it at the arcade months ago when we were on a date… she still wears it like it's real or something," he laughed a bit, "but this time…" he chuckle turned sad now. "I mean… is it really as hard as I'm making this out to be in my head? Or is it literally like your world is ending if she says no?"

"Yes and no… Misako and I decided on marriage together, though, I was really scared of even bringing it up at first, but it came up regardless… thing is that I never officially _proposed_ to her… I bought her a ring though as a surprise later on," he sat down too. "You have cold feet about all this I'm guessing?"

Jay slowly nodded, "Yea… sooo…. What… do I do exactly? I just… I don't wanna be shot down… after what happened when the nindroids attacked… I mean… she probably would have ended up with Cole if it wasn't for him meeting Seliel at the end of that mess and-"

"Wait a second; I thought you two straightened that out and apologized to one another for the arguing and misunderstanding before you even found Seliel's town screwed up by that hoard of nindroids?" Garmadon blinked, remembering the story very differently. "What do you mean that you two being together after that ordeal was luck? You've been together for almost as long as I knew you… that's at least three years Jay."

"Yeea… I know… I still feel bad about that though because I kind of goofed up and went overboard before I found out what was going on… sometimes I think there's someone better for her too… you know?" he tilted his head.

"Well all I can say is, don't wait too long and, if you're gonna do it, make it special… let it be something she will remember… and, maybe a little more self confidence when you're doing it. You're a dork and she loves you for that so you know, don't try too hard also… trust me, I know how it will play out…"

As they were talking, Misako came down as well, carrying four boxes, and it looked far heavier than what her husband was carrying down before. "Hey boys! What's up?" She looked through the windows, "Nice job, you and Nya cleared the whole path!"

"I… how!?" he stared at the green ninja's mother. She didn't even break a sweat from the look of things.

"She can pick me up over her head if she's pissed off enough… let's put it that way… what more would expect from an earth master? Male or female?" Garmadon looked to his wife. "That it or did we forget anything upstairs? Because I know we had more boxes than this…"

"Wu and Lloyd's got the last ones now actually," she plopped down next to him. "What're you two talking about…? Oh! Is that an engagement ring Jay?! It's beautiful!"

Jay nodded slowly, "Yea… well… been saving up all year for it and I bought it last week… I'm scared to ask her though…" he bit his lip.

"Well I think you two would be lovely together, being married… the moment I saw you two together, it was the cutest thing ever, I could tell you guys made a good team," the green eyed woman smiled, reaching and putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure this guy gave you some advice already?" she grabbed her husband's shoulder next now.

"Yep… guess I better start working on how to ask her without stuttering and stuff like an idiot… I'll be in my room, let me know when you start hanging lights and stuff so I can wire everything up," he got up, walking down the hallway.

"Kay Jay," Misako called after him. "I think she would say yes…" she said more quietly, looking back to her husband, excited for the blue ninja and the young samurai.

"I think so too," Garmadon nodded in agreement, kissing her cheek, "Nya's a really good kid, she's smart and like you said, they make a pretty good team. Not to mention they have plenty of common interests… I wish we had a daughter like her to be honest…"

"She might as well be now… all of them," his wife chuckled, hugging him. "Come on; let's go see what's keeping Lloyd and your brother. I bet the cats are messing around with them! Those guys are driving me crazy! They get into all the wires!"

* * *

Kai was gliding around on the ice rather gracefully, being chased by his girlfriend, her bright red ponytail whipping around in the breeze. "There you go!" He started slowly down, skating backwards to see he better.

"Growing up where it never snows… I'm surprised I caught on this fast! And I only fell once! Guess it is similar to roller skating!" she laughed, attempting to put an arm around him while skating but instead, she tripped forward, landing on Kai, both flying into the ice. "Oops… sorry…" she croaked, face burning.

The fire ninja started laughing, arching his back a bit, looking up as she tried to get up herself. He decided to tug the side her coat so she would fall on top of him. The two started laughing, "Well hi there…" he felt her shivering a bit, "Cold?"

"Just a bit… I'm still used to my dad's warm island..." she took a glove off. Kai felt the familiar sensation of a power sap. "But now I'm not," she sparked a flame on her fingertip. "Hey, Kai? Can I get up now? Or do you plan on keeping me here all day?"

"How about we just stay here forever?" he kissed her, for how long, he didn't keep track of. "We should probably start heading back; I'm starting to get hungry again believe it or not…"

"Let's stop and get some noodle soup and warm up then before heading back to the monastery," the amber master sniffed, feeling her nose start to run as it was numb.

They quickly skated off the outdoor rink, sliding their boots back on and started running down the street together to the nearest noodle shop.

 **Ships, ships everywhere! Sooo... Jaya fans, go scream and freak out or whatever because awkward Jay trying to think up a way to propose is gonna be throughout this entire fic! I'll throw some Pixane in later maybe... Pixal will for sure come in next chapter...  
**

 **So thanks for reading guys, I'll see you later :D**

 **~Mar**


	3. Chapter 3

Cole flopped back on the couch, "Okay… I never said this ever before but… I ate way too much…" he closed his eyes, ready to take a nap. "If someone wakes me up and the world is not ending… I'm gonna kill you…" he turned on his side, back to the others after lazily threatening them.

"I think I'm gonna agree with Cole on that idea to be honest…" Kai was lounging out on the rug in front of the fire place, one of the cats deciding to sit on his chest. "Goodnight…" he yawned loudly, dozing off right away.

"Where are the girls anyways? I don't even remember when they left the room…" Zane perked up a bit, realizing that Seliel, Nya, Skylar, and Pixal were not in the loft like the boys were. "I wonder what they're up to…"

"Probably doing their nails or something… ya know… whatever girls do when they hang out…" Lloyd waved his hand, half awake on one of the bean bags.

* * *

Seliel sat, cross-legged on toilet seat, arms folded. The other three leaning back against the wall or sink, looking at her, "I'm fine guys… really… you need to chill it out…" she leaned back a bit.

"You just threw up… and I know that though you have the stomach steel… you slip up and throw up when you think we aren't paying attention to you…" Nya folded her arms, popping a hip to the right. Her light brown eyes narrowed.

The pink haired girl sat back, folding her own arms. "What? What do you think is so wrong with me? People throw up plenty of times… Jay's not exactly the best cook… even Kai threw up after he made that triple spicy chili thing, okay? And I _know_ he can handle spicy…"

"Just take her blood already Pixal…" Skylar stepped back to let the ninroid step in. "Let's just get this over with… she probably has some bug and doesn't want to admit it… or maybe… something else," her turquoise eyes flashed.

"Just hold still…" the white skinned android stepped up next, holding her index finger up. Seliel begrudgingly held her arm out, barely wincing when she felt the prick. "Scanning blood…" she said, her eyes turning a solid blue color to show she was analyzing. "Analyzing complete…" she said a minute later mechanically. "Oh… I… Seliel…" she looked down at the phantom ninja.

"What? It's nothing right? I told you guys that-"

"When was the last time you had intercourse? With Cole I am assuming?"

"I'm… sorry?" she blinked, raising an eyebrow, looking quite offended by the questions. "What the hell? Why do I need to tell you guys my private life?!"

"Seliel… my scanner said you're pregnant… so I have to know…"

Nya, Seliel, and Skylar stared at Pixal like she was crazy. The android looked around, not understanding the looks, "Well… um… it says she at least fifteen weeks… is it really that surprising? She just went shopping for new pants last week…"

"I bought new pants because of all the candy and sweets I had over the past two months and I wanted new jeans anyways! Do you know how quickly I rip mine?!" Seliel held her hands to the sides of her face, "I don't believe this… we… it's impossible… we made sure… Pixal, please tell me you are joking…"

The green eyed robot shook her head, "I am sorry… I just had a tune up… none of my systems are faulty, Mr. Borg scanned me yesterday even," she sounded apologetic.

"This explains soooo much now that I think about it," Nya covered her mouth a bit. "… When are you gonna tell him then?"

"When?! WHEN?!" she shouted, "Are you kidding me Nya?! Cole can't find out about this! He can't ever! What will he say to me!?"

"Last time I check he was your boyfriend and you two were sooo in love," the corner of Skylar's mouth tugged up in a smirk. "All of a sudden he's gonna blow up and ditch you? From what I've seen, he's super loyal… if I was pregnant, I'd tell Kai straight away… maybe Cole might even be excited… you need to just get over it, he's gonna know soon!"

"What Sky means is…" Nya stepped in front of the red head, "I've known Cole for a long while, even… uh… kind of dated him I guess? Still not sure what happened with that… it was a weird time… regardless… have you failed to see you're dating a teddy bear? Just… get him alone and talk to him… okay? I promise, he's not a screamer and won't get angry."

Seliel stood up, "Okay… I'll find the time to tell him later I guess… maybe tomorrow… better do it while I have time though before we get all busy tomorrow at the mall…"

"Whenever you do decide… we'll make sure you get your space and no one… or four troublemaking ninja barge in and spoil ever thing for you…" Skylar offered.

"Thanks guys…" she wiped her face. "I just hope he takes it better than how I'm picturing this in my head…"

* * *

Garmadon stopped in his tracks when he saw his wife had her ear to the bathroom door, looking rather surprised. "Uuum? Should I be concerned as to why you're doing that?"

Misako walked over to him, pulling him down the hall into their room, "Remember when you had your concerns about Seliel moving in… well, more specifically with Cole?" he slowly nodded as an answer, "She's pregnant… and Cole has no idea… and she didn't even find out until now…"

The sensei wiped his face, "Oh geez… we have all kinds of problems here don't we? Jay's trying to propose… now we have Cole and Seliel having a baby… I'm gonna go tell Wu… there will be not one word to anybody about this… don't even let the girls know that we know…" he trailed off when he saw a small smile on his wife's face. "What's with that?"

"… the kids are growing up I guess… that's all…" she leaned her head against his shoulder.

* * *

The next day, after finally getting to the mall and locating a parking spot, Nya and the girls had managed to have everyone else occupied and split up, leaving Seliel and Cole alone. They were currently in the Macy's the mall had, looking around until Cole quickly had to go pick up what he got for her.

The pink haired girl wandered around, running a hand through her hair as she walked. "How am I gonna tell him?" she groaned angrily to herself when she saw she happened upon the maternity department because she was so lost in thought, "Are you kidding me?!" she shouted.

She looked down and sighed. It was barely noticeable to anyone who wasn't paying attention being people were in a flurry to get what they wanted and leave as soon as possible. She flinched when she thought she felt the faintest of movements in her stomach. "Ugh… why me?"

"Trying to tell me something? Sel?" the phantom ninja almost screamed in terror as she whirled around, seeing her boyfriend was right behind her with a smile on his face. "What? I'm kidding… I know the whole holiday weight gain thing sucks for all of us, but come on… you don't have to freak out…"

She looked away, at everyone around her shopping, "Cole…" she sighed, pulling him by the jacket into an empty dressing room. "We… we need to talk… like... right now…"

"What is it? We were supposed to meet up with the others in like, ten minutes, can't this wai-?"

"I'm pregnant…" she blurted out. He stared. "The girls… were concerned and I'm like… three months pregnant or something… and Pixal's scanners aren't faulty…"

"And you… you didn't know until now?! You never realized that you kept skipping your period or something!?"

"Okay one; I'm super athletic so it's not like I get my period regularly anyways, I can go months at a time! And two; I was too busy with everything to pay attention okay!? You know I work myself sick all the time so how could I realize?! All I know that I am and… and…" it looked like she was going to start crying. "And my dad is gonna kill you I bet when he sees what happened!" Cole caught her, sighing.

"Seliel… o-okay… please don't cry… don't… I'm not gonna leave you! Please stop crying…" he looked around, wondering if anyone would be passing by and listening to them. "Come on… we can sort out what to do later about this… we can't do anything today… but I believe you…"

She hugged him tightly, "Okay…"

"And… I'm not mad at you…" he wrapped her up in a big hug. "You hear me?"

"Then why am I still scared?!"

"Because… this is really scary…" he murmured. "I'm just as scared as you are…" right now they wished they were back home so they could lie down for a few minutes and just talk about it. "Come on…" he set her down, holding her hand. "We'll get through the next hour and then we'll be back home and can talk about it in peace…"

"Okay…" she breathed, wiping her eyes. "Look at me… the phantom ninja who saved her town almost single handedly… is too scared to tell her own boyfriend she's pregnant…"

Cole kissed the top of her head, surprising her, "And I'm the master of earth who fought every kind of monster you can imagine! Hey, having a baby? That's more terrifying than a whole army of Nindroids or an Anacondrai cult…" It earned a smile from her and he knew his job was done.

* * *

They were almost to the entrance of the mall, all ready to get going when Jay came barreling over, nearly knocking the two over in a hug, "WHEN'S THE BABY DUE?!"

"NYA!" Seliel practically screamed, looking at the black haired girl in the red coat. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Too late… he overheard Sky and I talking about it and that was that…" Nya sighed, shaking her heard as her boyfriend kept blabbing questions. "I mean… Cole, Jay is like… one of your best friends… did you really expect he wouldn't be behaving like that?"

"Point taken…" the one in black shoved the blue ninja away in one motion. "Quit smothering me motor mouth, this isn't something one hundred percent exciting… you know what her dad's gonna do to me!? Oh… wait… better yet; what the hell is my dad gonna do to me!?" he looked even more scared.

"Then I guess you better figure out a way to break it to both… because they're coming in less than two weeks and staying in the guest house until New Years I believe," Zane informed them. "Jay's parents aren't coming until three days before… I would work on your case if I were you two."

Seliel held her stomach, hating every scenario that was running through her head, "I think I'm gonna be sick…" she pushed through the ninja and darted straight for the bathroom.

"Ugh," Skylar sighed, "Nya and I have this… Kai…" she eyed her own boyfriend, "Behave and don't you dare ruin this for Cole!"

Kai rolled his eyes as his girlfriend left, "Okay, so you're having a kid… I had a feeling this would end up happening! Ever since Sel moved in… it was painfully obvious you two had a thing for each other. Who cares? You don't have to tell us what you do in bed…"

Lloyd was completely lost in the conversation. "Wait… what in bed?"

The other four groaned. "I forget Lloyd is oblivious to this stuff… and never had the talk officially…" Zane uneasily smiled. "Well um… do you remember that time you walked in on your parents…? On Valentine's Day when you got home from the noodle house and you told us they… were… ya know, not wearing… much clothing and making… 'strange sounds'?"

"Yeeees," Lloyd slowly nodded.

"And we're cutting it off there," Kai stepped in. "Come on Lloyd, let's go track down your parents and Wu while we wait for Seliel to feel better… I'm sure your dad will explain this in a way that is not awkward for the rest of us…"

"Wait so… how did the baby get in Seliel? What does-"

"Oh my gosh Lloyd! Not in public!" Kai shouted as they walked on, turning a few heads as he pushed the blonde through in front of him.

* * *

On the other side of the biggest mall in Ninjago, Lloyd's dad and uncle were walking around, trying to find where Misako had slipped off to without them knowing where she was going. "So… what did you get her exactly?" Wu dared to ask.

Garmadon laughed, "Yes, like I will ever tell you the answer to that question…"

"I just want to make sure I didn't get her something that you already bought…" the younger mumbled, knowing one way his brother probably meant that.

His older brother continued to laugh at that concern, "Trust me Wu, you did not get the same thing I got… and if you did… I would probably kill you…"

"I'm going to take it that you didn't get her any books or something… useful… then…" Wu coughed, looking away from his brother, shaking his head, wondering what was in the other's bag.

Garmadon held his smirk, "Oh, maybe you wouldn't find it very useful… but she will probably find it as such…"

"Oh my gods Garmadon," Wu stopped, staring at laughing one.

"Hey, let's get going, I got everything I needed," Misako pushed through the crowd to find her husband and brother in-law that were in the midst of an awkward conversation. Both wondered what was in her bag. "Come on guys," she looked back when she noticed they were slower than she was walking.

 **Just to let you guys know, I wasn't trying to hide what I was doing here with Seliel and Cole. I just never addressed it in my author's notes because I know you all are smart enough from reading my other stories**

 **Like I said, I'm making plans to expand upon this universe beyond holiday specials and the Simple Things series. (speaking of which, I promise, February next year I will attempt to get the prequel to that one out so you get more silly fluff stories to look forward to 8D)**

 **So thanks for reading. I think I'll have the next chapter done by Wednesday or something...**

 **~Mar**


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay here we are everybody…" the ninja pulled up to the fenced in lot near the city limit of Ninjago City filled with pine trees in all shapes and size. They would be getting two, one for the loft and the other for the main living room/kitchen area. "Nothing too big please, nothing past seven feet… we all remember what almost happened last year when you tried to bring it in?" Garmadon eyed the ninja as they got out of the van.

Jay just took off though right away, screaming, "WOO! CHRISTMAS! I'M GONNA SHOVE A CHRISTMAS TREE UP MY ASS!" he laughed giddily as he screamed the proclamation for every other family there to hear loud and clear.

"JAY! NO!" Nya straightened up and darted after him. "DON'T YOU DARE!" Her cheeks were red from embarrassment.

The other teenagers laughed amongst themselves. "Those two are something else for sure," Seliel laughed. It had been a week since she and Cole found out about the baby and they also had yet to devise a plan for telling their dads about their new grandchild. "Hey… you okay?" she looked to her boyfriend.

"Are you?"

She chuckled at first, "I won't let my dad eat you alive if that was what you were worried about…" she folded her arms, looking down. It was just barely noticeable under her big sweater. "I don't think he would be that mad to be honest… well… maybe he would a little bit though because it's completely unplanned here…"

"I'm more scared of _my_ dad's reaction… I don't know how he would react at all… most likely in a mean way to me… he never really met you officially but I'm sure he's gonna like you…" Cole mumbled but stopped when she kissed his cheek, hugging him.

"Come on, let's go look at wreaths for the front doors so the senseis don't have to worry about that," she linked arms with him.

Garmadon sighed as he saw all the ninja running and horsing around, possibly getting kicked out of there soon, like every other place he went with them. "Remind me why we let everyone but Nya and Zane come?" he sighed, talking more to himself.

"Oh come on grumpy, it's family project and since Lloyd calls them brothers, they're our family too," Misako walked ahead of him. "That looks like a nice one for the living room," she commented, taking his mind away from that. "Come on, let's take this one," she picked up without a problem.

"One day you're gonna pull a muscle showing me up and it will not be pretty," the older sensei folded his arms as he followed her, later attempting to pick the bottom end up, he spied Kai and Skylar actually being productive to the cause of the outing, "Hey, get the one next to it," he called over.

"Aye aye," Skylar shouted back, she and her boyfriend starting to drag the pine tree as well so they could pay for it.

* * *

Back home at the monastery, the tree for the loft was set up first, it didn't take too long being all the kids wanted to help decorate. It didn't look perfect, but it was nice all the same and very fitting for their TV and game room. Back outside in the proper living room, Lloyd was on a step ladder, putting the star on the other tree on as was the tradition for his family to let him do it.

Misako smiled as Jay plugged in the lights, "Wow, great job guys, it looks perfect, same as usual… though, normally we had problems with setting it upright… in case anyone forgot about last year?" she turned her son's friends. Suddenly, the teapot started to whistle, "Oh shoot, I forgot about the tea!"

"I got it!" Wu called quickly, walking back into the kitchen to shut the stove off.

"I think it looks better than last year's to be honest, you're right." Nya sat down in front of the fireplace warming her feet.

Garmadon moved behind his wife, leaning forward so he was right next to her ear, "You know… that tree isn't the only thing that's upright…" Misako straightened up when he whispered that to her, cheeks reddening because she understood the only thing he could possibly mean by that comment.

Wu had the incredible luck of walk back over right then. He stopped in his tracks when he heard his brother's inappropriate flirting with his wife. The younger stifled a laugh when Misako elbowed her husband in the ribcage so he would shut up.

"Okay who wants tea now!?" Misako changed the subject while the others were wondering why Garmadon was coughing and wheezing like he was just punched in the stomach and Misako was ignoring it. "So, thought about how to tell your dads when they come over?" Misako sat next to Seliel. "You said you're around four months now, right?"

"Yea… and as for telling our families… we're dreading it…" the pink haired girl explained.

"I know the feeling… when I was pregnant with Lloyd… we waited until I was about five months or so before they found out, of all things my parents barged in on my anniversary… needless to say they were shocked… and angry… the longer you wait, the harder it will get… and the angrier they'll probably be…" the older woman laid back more, putting her feet up on ottoman next to the younger woman's feet. "So… boy or girl? Which one do you want?"

"I don't care… I just wanna get through this in all honesty…" the darker skinned phantom ninja rubbed her forehead before placing a hand on her swollen belly. She practically jumped when she felt something move, yelping at the strange feeling.

Misako just laughed, "Get used to it, if you can't handle a little bit of moving around, you'll be freaking out when it started kicking… Now Lloyd? He was a kicker for sure… the doctor was shocked at how active he was, I swear he never slept…" she frowned, "You know… you should go to a doctor soon, it'd be smart…"

"You have a concerned look…" Seliel raised an eyebrow at the advice.

The other woman shrugged, "Just saying, I wasn't that noticeable at four months… Pixal's scanner may have been off a bit, it's just smart. Plus you'll probably be able to find out the gender by now."

"Okay then… I'll go tomorrow with Cole I guess if you think I should…" the younger ninja girl nodded.

* * *

Jay paced around his room, feeling the felt box in his pocket, "Come on Jay… you always have great ideas… where the hell are they all now that I actually need them!?" he rolled his head back a bit. It was about three in the morning and he really needed to sleep but his mind wasn't allowing it. This normally happened when he was stuck on ideas for inventions.

He tried taking Garmadon's advice to heart, but he was going to mess this up and maybe lose his girl forever. Well, it probably wasn't going to turn out this way, but when you were Jay, every horrible possibility runs through your head first and foremost before you could calm down and start thinking rationally.

The blue ninja flopped on his bed, letting out a long sigh. Nya would soon pick up he was nervous about something if he didn't watch himself. She could always tell if he was staying up late over something and the worse part yet was that he couldn't possibly lie to her. He pulled the comforter over his shoulder and turned his face into his pillow, finally letting his mind rest.

"I'll think of something… I know it…" he bit his lip. "Maybe I should just tell my parents… they'll probably have ideas too…"

* * *

The next morning Pixal was found to be over and helping Zane baking cookies. She was an assistant droid for Cyrus Borg and knew very little about other skills beyond technical repairs and secretarial duties. "I am so happy I am able to stay over for the next few nights," the white skinned droid smiled brightly.

"Same," Zane ruffled her silver hair; she was so much smaller than he was. "And don't forget Christmas Eve you'll be staying with us as well!"

"I cannot wait to meet everyone's families officially! I think it will be so much fun! My first Christmas with friends…" she chirped as she decorated the cut dough with crushed peppermints. "Oh, hello Jay!" she looked up when the blue ninja walked through. "Did you have a nice rest?"

"Hey Pix," he tiredly smiled and walked over, popping a candy in his mouth. "Yea, I guess I did… You guys are up early though… aren't you?"

"It's noon…" Zane raised an eyebrow. "Jay… were you up all night? You look exhausted…"

The auburn haired boy sighed, looking down at the counter, "Promise not to tell…? I'm having serious cold feet about… well…" he gently tossed the box on the table, which was all the hints the androids needed to see. "I just don't know what to do… I have never been so nervous in my entire life…" he wiped his face. "And-"

"Just be forward… really Jay, you like her, she likes you…" Zane was putting a tray in the oven while Pixal was finishing the other tray. "I do not think it would be this hard… I think she is ready to marry you already Jay… but I mean, if you still think you need help… ask your parents… look how they turned out."

I

"Easy for you to say… you two are robots! You don't know how hard this is! I have been trying to plan this for two months now!"

Pixal looked up, narrowing her eyes when she registered the robot comment, "what's that supposed to mean!? Us being robots?!"

Jay rolled his head back, "Not what I mean Pixal… I just… you guys are 'made for each other' or whatever Cyrus says about you two… I'm just saying you two would never want to be with anyone but each other… I already lost Nya once… who's to say it's not gonna happen again?"

"Hey guys! Smells great so far can't wait to eat them later!" Nya walked in. Jay fumbled to hide the ring box and turned around with a wide, nervous smile. "Uh, hey blue boy," she chuckled, kissing his cheek. "I have to go do some more shopping today, I was wondering of you could help me pick out something for your parents!?"

"Oh, sure!" the freckled one nodded, "Lemme get dressed real quick and we can go… oh, but Cole and Seliel are out at the doctor's… we'll have to walk all the way to the bus stop in this snow…" he dreaded the thought.

Nya also remembered, "Oh… right, oh well, we can always ride there on your dragon, right?"

"Oh! Duh, of course," the lightning ninja chuckled. Oh he thought she was so adorable.

Nya looked over at the nindroids again, "… what do you think they're having anyways? Boy or girl?"

"I'm betting a boy, it seems right they would," Zane spoke up. The other three started placing bets because they were starting to argue that point.

* * *

Cole was on the edge of where Seliel was sitting back as the nurse was holding the ultrasound to the side of her stomach. Finally she was done, "Well, it looks like your baby boy is perfectly fine," she told them cheerily.

"HA! Boy! Called it!" Seliel shouted, sitting up and poking her boyfriend in the chest. "Hear that Billie?"

"His sister also looks pretty okay too! They both will be fine, I'm sure," the nurse seemed to ignore what the two were saying to each other.

"HA! A girl, look at that Rosie, just like what _I_ said- WAIT WHAT?!" Cole snapped his head towards the nurse. "I'm sorry did you just say 'his sister'?! What the hell does that mean!?"

The young nurse was taken aback by his shouting, "Um… that's… yea, that's what I told you… a boy and girl…"

Seliel looked like she was going to faint as the color drained from her face, "I'm… I'm having twins…" she held a hand to her head, plopping back down on the small bed. "Two… two babies…"

"At least we can use both names we were debating on…" Cole scratched his cheek, suddenly feeling even more weird about this. Seliel was just staring at the ceiling blankly. "Come on…" he helped her up. "Might as well start working up the nerve… our dads are coming over tonight I think…"

"Right…" she gave a long sigh.

 **Mmmm, guess where I'm writing this!? On my new laptop! I'm so excited I was able to get one of my very own! We've been talking about since I was almost 16!**

 **Ahem, sorry, super stoked that I got this running with microsoft word... so um... yeeea... twins... this was my plan since the beginning. In case you all don't remember, Cole and Dana had five kids, the first two were twin girls... but I wanted to be different since in one universe, I gave Misako and Garmadon twin girls... sooo... yea... Rosie you can guess because of Cole's mom... Billie because I'm Green Day trash and I like the name... no there is no middle name so of course no one would suspect...**

 **oh... but I just told you... k nevermind...**

 **Oh look I through in a filthy joke with Garmadon... it gets worse... I'm just giving you fair warning... no it won't be in every chapter buuuut...there is one part where I decide to be the trashiest person alive with my dialogue...  
**

 **Soooo... next update? It will for sure have Crevan and Lou coming in and imagine how that's gonna play out... any reaction guesses for them?**

 **Thanks for reading guys, see ya later~**

 **~Mar**


	5. Chapter 5

Misako opened the door, the first to hug Crevan and then Lou who came in shortly after. "Hey! COLE! SELIEL! You're dad are here!" she shouted down the hallway before returning to her old friends, "They'll be out in a minute, come on, Zane and Pixal made these awesome chocolate and peppermint cookies this morning!"

Seliel looked in the mirror. She had a pine green quarter sleeve dress on, her hair in a ponytail. "This is… going to be fine… they're not gonna flip their shit at us… they're going to be excited and happy…" she kept trying to tell herself.

"Oh shush…" Cole ruffled her hair even though she just fixed it. "Come on! We need to just do it already… you heard what Misako said about her parents when they found out about Lloyd… and they were married…" he pulled her by the arm.

She tried pulling back though, "Not yet! I'm… I'm not ready Cole-!"

"Sel?"

"DAD!" she shouted, trying to sound excited as she saw he was down the hallway. "One sec! I'll be right out!"

"What's taking you so long in there…? Why are… you in Cole's room…?" The two yelped as she almost fell backwards when Cole tugged her arm again, but he caught her in time before she hit the floor. "I… Sel? You… you're…"

"Hey… dad…" she swallowed, straightening up, allowing him to see her not so flat stomach. "Um…" she looked down, knowing that's where he was staring, "Meet Billie and Rosie I guess…" she blushed more, looking away now as she held her hands over it.

Crevan kept silent until Lou walked over overhearing the conversation somewhat. "I… our… they're…" he looked to Louis.

Cole straightened up, "We're parents now…"

More silence from the two fathers…

"Umm…" Cole coughed, trying to think of something to say. "Yea uh… funny story there… uum… we… we uh… geez…"

Misako came to the rescue thankfully, "Come on you two, you should tell the others that their bets are useless and you're having one of each," she looked back at the two dads who seemed stunned, frozen where they were standing, not really showing much emotion, "Sorry," she mouthed the words to them.

Seliel started to hyperventilate though as she was pulled along, across the living room, "They didn't take it well… they didn't take it well…" she clutched her stomach, feeling like throwing up again. "I'm gonna be sick…"

"We're gonna talk to them, calm down…" Misako quickly told her, patting her cheek. "Cole, make sure she doesn't throw up…" she pointed as she started walking away, "Garmadon!" she snapped. The older sensei audibly groaned but came over all the same. "Cre… Lou…" she started calmly, "If your kids tell you that they are having a baby… you can't lock up like that!" her voice escalated until she was yelling. "Do you know how scared they were to tell you this!?"

"What she said…" Garmadon thumbed over to her. "They were scared stiff when they heard the doorbell and hid in Cole's room until he worked up the courage".

"How do you expect us to react exactly!?" Cole's father started off. "I never even met her face to face and now she's sleeping with my son!? You two and Wu are supposed to look after all of them to make sure that they keep out of trouble and training like they should be! And you allow this to happen!? You shouldn't have allowed it!"

Garmadon looked pissed off now, "Well, they're like, twenty two years old now Lou, it's not like they're sixteen or something! They are grown adults and we told that if they had a problem we would help them the best we could but we're not going to police them… Seliel is a big girl and Cole is responsible being he's the team leader here. They're keeping their kids, and they might have been excited until they realized that you guys would bite their heads off if you found out!"

Crevan and Louis fell silent again after Garmadon's mini rant at them.

The older man wiped his eyes, sighing, "Okay… so my daughter is having two babies… out of wedlock… with a boy she only was romantically invested in for about a year now…" he wiped his eyes, shaking his head. "Geez… this is a lot to take in at once… Cole's lucky I liked him when I met him…"

"Come on… are you really gonna get mad at her Cre?" Garmadon sighed, looking back at the pink haired girl who was sitting forward, looking sick. "She's been through enough the past few weeks and was trying so hard to work up the will to tell you… she terrified more of you being disappointed in her".

"Hey, I'm not mad… not like this guy anyway," he side glanced Louis who growled at the comment. "Guess I better tell her so she's not freaking out anymore thinking I'm going to disown her or something because of this". He started over to where she was sitting.

Seliel jumped upright when she saw he was standing there quietly. She looked ashamed at him. "Sel… I'm not mad… I'm sorry if you would ever think that…" he sat down next to her. "I was just surprised… I didn't expect it is all…"

"Maybe I was more scared of his dad than of you finding out… I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner… I think was just better if I told you in person than over the phone…" she sat back, feeling a bit more relaxed.

Crevan smiled and hugged her tightly, "Well, I guess I thank you for being considerate like that, I think this was a better way too…" he paused, "So… a girl and a boy? What did you say you two decided to name them?"

Cole could tell they should be alone for a minute or two and slowly stepped away to try and calm down himself… but his father was such a hot head when it came to stuff like this. He found himself wandering over to the conversation between Garmadon and his dad. It was time to face the music, and I'm not using that pun because just because Lou likes to dance, I'm not that clever.

The earth ninja could hear it wasn't going very well, "Okay, I'm done with this, I don't want this to keep going on and upsetting my girlfriend… either you want to see your grandkids, or you don't… you can make that decision now, and once you do, there is no going back on it… and if it would help you make a decision faster, mom would have been happy… and you know it…"

His father was surprised by the way he said that to him. It was listless and tired; he was obviously done with this discussion. "Cole… I always wanted what was best…I didn't think… you were always a good boy… I thought we were really working things out… and now this? You never looked at a girl in this manner and I thought I wouldn't have to even worry about it…"

"Seliel was different… we didn't get along at first, but I liked her, now I love her and I'm sure of it… when she first moved in she had her own room but she just kept sneaking away and we kept spending more time… then I asked if she just wanted to move into my room, it would save us space anyways… yea this was a surprise for us too… but you act like I just killed someone dad… we took precaution and it happened anyways, we're willing to live with that now…"

Louis still looked to be steaming over all of this. Cole looked like he was going to ask something else but the shorter man held his hand up, "If I speak now, I might regret it…" he walked past him.

"Give him the rest of the night… he's been like this even when we were younger… hot tempered and overly protective… ever since Rosie died he hated the idea of you being a ninja… I thought he finally got over that but he's still struggling with getting along with you…" Wu shook his head, patting his shoulder. "At least Seliel and Crevan seem to be getting along properly".

Cole nodded, "Yea… at least he's willing to think about all of this…"

"I know you're twenty two now… but… sometimes I just can't unsee you as the little ten year old with the tooth gap, running around, insisting to be the brave knight instead of the princess…" Crevan chuckled, feeling his daughter lean against his arm. "I bet your mother would be so excited to hear about this… you look so much like her…"

"I know dad…" the phantom ninja pressed a hand to her stomach. "I miss her too… I don't even think I remember her…" Her mom was the one that gave her flaming fuchsia hair. Most people outside her hometown were shocked that she was Crevan's biological daughter.

"Sorry to interrupt you two…" Cole plopped on the other side of his girlfriend, "Well you look less… pukey…" he commented with a bit of a smile. His girlfriend elbowed him promptly. "No seriously… is everything fine over here or what? Because you guys look pretty happy…"

Crevan nodded with a bright smile, "Yes, everything is very much fine, I couldn't be happier for you two… I trust you to take care of my girl-"

Cole laughed before he could finish the sentence, at first Crevan wondered why exactly he was, "Yea, sir… no offense, but she's the one that takes care of me… not the other way around…" Seliel covered her face, blushing at his words.

"Well… I hope that situation resolves itself soon… Lou was always a bit odd when came to that emotion thing… I mean, they really patched a lot up when we first got to meet him and Cole unlocked his full potential," Kai sighed, feeling bad for Cole now.

"Yea… this looks like it's really making him upset…" the amber ninja shook her head. She didn't know Cole as long as Kai did, but she could tell he seemed to have kind of a good relationship that was being patched up… until now of course. "Maybe his dad feels betrayed or something?"

"From what Cole spoke, he was a bit controlling when he was a kid… At least we don't have to worry about having a kid with parents and stuff… You disowned your imprisoned dad and my parents are long gone-"

Skylar raised an eyebrow when she heard him saying that, "You're talking like we're having a baby right now… you know something I don't or…?" the amber ninja was obviously joking.

Nya snorted, overhearing, "Like my brother would have the nerve to ever do that, he gets so flustered around you, it's adorable!" the brown eyed girl was put into a headlock by her older brother who started nugeeing her playfully. "But seriously… you couldn't, everyone says it".

The fire ninja let go of her and looked back at Jay and Zane, "Oh really!?" he rolled up the sleeve of his shirt, looking ticked.

"Easy there tiger," his red headed girlfriend pulled on his arm, "I'm perfectly fine with avoiding _that_ until I'm good and ready… and I really don't think we need any more arguing tonight between friends…" she glanced at Cole again. Nya nodded along.

Kai nodded, agreeing with the girls, "Okay, yea… you're right about that I guess…"

"It finally sounds like you're all maturing…" Wu walked over, "I still remember when you would pick a fight just to do it for fun…" he sipped his tea amused at the memory of a younger Kai who blushed while Skylar laughed, just imagining that.

So far Christmas was looking to be a chaotic and emotional for our young ninja heroes…

 **This update I decided to just have one scene focusing on this dispute and not jump around too much with too many other characters. Don't worry, I'll be going back to Jay's little issues and other fun and happy stuff ;3**

 **So thanks for reading guys, I'm so happy you guys are excited that I gave them twins XD I didn't think anyone would be this happy about it haha. Later everybody~**

 **~Mar**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day seemed a bit calmer than the night before. Lou was still sulking though. Cole was kind of avoiding his dad as well, he was afraid of what he was going to say when he finally cooled down. His dad always took a while when he was mad and this was just too much for him to take in.

Outside, Jay was being chased by all the young students and children of Garmadon, doing quite well in dodging all of their snowballs. The other ninja quickly joined and started a full blown war, surprisingly, it was the kids that were doing better than they were.

Seliel was acting as the referee, not wanting to run around like the others in this quickly intensifying fight… also she probably didn't want to give her dad and Cole are heart attack now that she was pretty obvious she was pregnant.

"Go Cole!" She shouted; laughing as the earth ninja scooped up a bunch of snow into one big ball, starting to chase the other kids now running away from him, terrified. "Hoo boy…" she let out a breath, pulling her scarf up more. "You're dad is certainly competitive…" she mindlessly said to her unborn twins, leaning back against one of the pillars on the front porch.

She didn't even realize that his dad was standing right behind her, watching as well. "Oh…" she debating getting up but decided to just sit, turning away a little bit. "Uh… hi Mr. Stone…" it was halfheartedly said.

"Hi… so uh…" it was quiet for a few moments, minus the noise from the ninja shouting as they chased the students around the huge courtyard. "How did… you two meet exactly? I don't think Cole ever told me other than he was dating a girl from Birchwood…"

Seliel smiled a little bit, looking over her shoulder, turning her body back a bit more, "Okay… so a year ago, I was completely on my own, my dad captured along with almost every other fighting guy in our village by nindroids… luckily, I was the only girl left who actually knew how to fight and the army completely overlooked me…"

Wu just happened to be spying out the window; chuckling to himself as he watched Seliel smiling again, "Looks like things might turn okay this year after all…" he said when Misako came over to look as well.

"Lou hates to admit it… but Cole got the thick headedness from him, not Rose" the green eyed woman smirked, folding her arms. "Let's just hope this will last and it will turn out okay… we still have almost two weeks until Christmas… speaking of that… Skylar said she knew where the other masters lived, she was in charge of inviting them… know where she went?"

"I think they're out back actually with Nya," the sensei turned away to go check.

* * *

Nya and Skylar were sitting off on the dock like what Wu said, looking down at the frozen lake and waterfall that was on the backside of the huge monastery. "I don't know… Jay's been… a little strange the past few weeks... I'm not entirely sure what it is… but I know he probably doesn't want me to worry about him… but something's bugging him…"

"Who knows what that boy worries about… it's always something with him… have you noticed?" the orange clothed girl rolled her eyes. "I've known him for like, almost a year and I think I can tell that this is nothing new…"

"Okay… true…" the brown eyed girl nodded in agreement. "I just wonder what it is this time… I'm sure he's losing a bit of sleep over it knowing him… one time, he wouldn't sleep until he worked out everything with the sparring robot he made back when we were all living on The Bounty…" she looked back when she heard the sliding door shut, "Hey sensei! What's up?"

Wu folded his hands into his sleeves, feeling it was pretty cold out, "I take it you two called up your new friends from the tournament incident?" he asked.

Skylar nodded, "Yea, Griff's coming and I think Camille, Ash, Tox, Neuro, and Paleman… Jacob also might be coming and Camille and Neuro said that they can get a hold of Shade for me, I have no idea where he slipped off to personally. Aaaand… Bolobo declined, and I think Gravis is with family… Karloff said he had get back to me…"

"Very well, I'll leave you to finding that out then…" Wu turned but Nya stopped him.

"Hey… sensei?" she bit her lip, "Do you know what's up with Jay? I don't know why but… he seems to be… hiding something? I know he doesn't always talk about stuff with me… so I was hoping you would know…"

Wu looked at her. Jay was right, she was very perceptive… well; not to mention Jay has been more manic than normal. He naturally knew that Jay was getting all jumpy about proposing to Nya. He was his own worst enemy when it came to that though. The poor lightning ninja couldn't keep a secret to save his life.

"I wish I knew actually, maybe he's worrying over something silly… you know how you how he gets, I bet he's working on some invention or something of the kind," he lied easily.

Nya raised an eyebrow but decided to just accept what he said. "Come on Sky; let's go see what Pixal's doing, I need to start wrapping the stuff I bought too". The two walked past Wu who just watched them until they got back inside.

"He was so lying," Skylar smirked, "I still got Neuro's mind powers copied so Wu was super easy to read," she giggled.

"What's really going on then!?" Nya pulled on her friend's coat front anxiously.

The red head looked away, closing her eyes, "Oh no, I can't say, it would ruin everything for everyone… trust me, everyone is gonna be so surprised. I think it will be great…"

"Oh you're no help!" the brown eyed girl stomped away to find Pixal while the amber ninja was following behind, chuckling.

* * *

Lloyd, Jay, Kai, and Cole were all on the loft couch, under at least two blankets each, sneezing like crazy, the day was finally coming to an end. Zane sighed as he walked in with a tray of four mugs, "We warned you… you guys stayed out too long in the cold..."

"Oh! We had jackets on! How were we supposed to know?" Lloyd grumbled.

"And it didn't help that you were shoving each other's faces into the snow… your lips were blue Lloyd, and they still kind of are" Zane sternly told the green ninja. "You should have come back inside hours ago… hope that you won't have the flu in Christmas!"

"Yea yea yea mom," Kai rolled his eyes at the most parental of the five. "Want to spank me too while you're at it? Or am I just gonna be told off like this?" the other four chuckled at the fire ninja's lousy joke.

Seliel walked in next, rolling her eyes being they were all adults technically, but still behaved like a bunch of kids, "He's got a point fellas… you'll have to take it a lot easier in the cold now," she leaned on the backing of the couch, ruffling Cole's hair.

Pixal came in next, "Scans show signs of colds, nothing major," the android read off her data, "Lloyd, watch it though, you have the highest fever, a hundred and two point three," she stated. The blonde responded with a sneeze. "Here you go," she sighed and passed him a tissue box. "As for the rest of you, stay warm and this should all blow over in a week".

"I'm so done with intense snowball fights," Jay sank into his blanket, closing his eyes and feeling like taking a nap. "I can't believe how soaked I ended up getting through my jacket… like damn… Vic pounded the crap out of me today…"

Seliel sat down at the end of the couch; putting the footrest up, "I think your dad's finally being nice about all of this…" she stretched her legs out, feeling sore as she rubbed the side of her stomach.

"See? What did we tell you? You're dad's a tough nut to crack but he's like you, all soft underneath," Kai commented.

Cole narrowed his eyes, "Hey, I'm not soft!"

His girlfriend leaned over, cuddling him close, "Aww, but you love it when I call you my sugar bear when we cuddle," she pinched his cheeks teasingly as he blushed bright, his friends laughing. "Come on baby, it's nothing to be so upset about, I think it's adorable how sweet you can be, especially to me," she kissed his cheek more.

Kai glanced up at Skylar, "How come you don't call me stuff like that? All I get from you is fire butt and stuff…" he grumbled.

The turquoise eyed ninja girl scoffed, flicking the side of his head, "Maybe I'll call you sugar bear when you stop being such a sore head about everything…" He seemed to find the flick more painful than normal and she softened up right away, kissing the top of his head. "By the way, did I tell you guys? I got almost everyone from the tournament to come over on Christmas! I'm still waiting to hear on a bunch of them of course".

"Oh, that'll be awesome!" Jay perked up. "Hear that Lloyd? I bet Camille's even gonna be there!"

Lloyd laid back, groaning loudly at that news, "Oh great… not her again! It was a miracle that I beat her in that roller derby challenge… she's crazy… and how do we know she isn't gonna try to pull some pranks on us while she here."

"Speaking of the tournament…" Zane carefully started, "Have you… seen your father since that? I mean… it's been quite a while now… almost a year since it happened…" Skylar looked away from him, "I know he wasn't much of a father… but… he still is your father…"

Skylar sighed, looking the ice ninja right in the eye, "No… not gonna happen… ever… I never want to see him or Clouse ever again! I don't care if they raised me! My mom… when I found out everything my dad did… how he controlled me all those years… I can't forgive him for everything's done!" she got to her feet and left, "I'll… see you guys later… I have to go to a business meeting or something… call me later Kai if you need anything…"

Garmadon walked in past her leaving in a huff, "She'll… come around I bet… I may not like my old… friends… either… but I don't hate them like she does…" he turned back to the ninja, "So… what's the damage here Pixal?"

"All colds… Lloyd's fever's pretty high so I gave him some Tylenol I found in the bathroom," she reported to the green ninja's father. "Other than that they'll live I'm sure".

"Ah good, it would be quite unfortunate to have the majority of Ninjago's saviors die of something as meager as a little cold… serves-"

"-us right, blah blah blah," Kai snarked back. "Save it gramps, we know, we got the lecture already from the nindroids, we don't need a second time…" he turned away, closing his eyes while the others chuckled a bit. He was thinking about Skylar's little outburst. _"As soon as I can I'll go see her…"_ he yawned again, dozing off.

 **See? Light on the drama... oh but now I may or may not be scheming something for Skylar... haha... next chapter? Weeeeell... I'm almosy done with it but there will be Kailar and ugly Christmas sweaters for sure lol**

 **Thanks for reading guys! Christmas is coming soon eeeeeh :DD**

 **~Mar**


	7. Chapter 7

Skylar was switching the 'open' neon sign to 'closed' as the last of the customers were finishing up late dinner. She pulled out her keys and sighed. She was disgusted with the fact that she inherited her father's business that was named after him no less. Thankfully, she managed to cut all ties with the underground crime dealings she was raised to know and learn about… after all, Chen groomed her since she was born to be his heir.

"I don't care what any of them say… they don't know what it was like… my dad is a… monster… a disgusting, over controlling monster" she mumbled to herself. "Right to his face I vowed to never seeing him again… he is no dad… the snake obsessed freak…"

She was still steaming about the very idea of her going to go see him after all this time. He had no right to a visit from his daughter he acquired through horrible means. There were countless times where she was going to change the restaurant name, for some reason though; she never could go through with it and often wondered why she didn't.

The young woman looked outside the window; frost was collecting on it as the temperature dropped more, "Ugh… I can't wait to go home and sleep…" she wiped her eyes. It was a week until Christmas and she suddenly wasn't feeling very in spirit like everyone else. It had even been a couple of days since she last went over to the monastery.

The bell on the door suddenly went off and she grimaced, looking at the door to tell off whoever was walking in, "Hey! Buddy; the sign says we're clo-" she stopped talking right away. "Kai! Wait… KAI!?" she hopped over the counter, smacking his shoulder rather hard, "Pix said you were still getting over being sick! What the hell are you doing out on a cold night like this!? I oughtta smack you dummy!"

The red ninja sniffled, smiling sheepishly at her, "sorry… just thought I'd see how you were doing… you still seemed pretty pissed at the idea of seeing Chen again… that… and you haven't been by so I was kind of worried about you is all…"

"Yea well…" she trailed off, "Have a seat…" she plopped on a bar stool, calming down and softening up on him, "I'll get you some soup…" she ran a hand through his messy brown hair, getting up again, returning shortly after she left. "Here…" she gave him a pair of chopsticks.

"Thanks," he kissed her cheek when she took her seat once more.

"I'm just… you guys don't understand how… horrifying it was to grow up on that island for… most of my life… I didn't even know my own mother since she died right when I was born… and… she was just used to carry me… his… heir… that's all he saw me as…" she looked disgusted and sad at the same time. "It just hurts… there was a time when… I thought he really cared about me like how a normal dad would…"

"Oh know; I totally get that Sky," Kai held a hand up, "You really don't need to explain yourself to me or the rest of us… I think they plan on never bringing that back up again to be honest… Jay was downright terrified you'd beat him up if he said anything… same with Lloyd I think…" he slurped a bunch of noodles up. "But who knows… maybe Chen just had some… really screwed up way of loving you… still doesn't make it right of course, I am all for sending that loon to the Cursed Realm!"

Skylar laughed, "Okay; that might be just a bit harsh but… I could get behind that I think… that psychopath". The two laughed a bit more. "Come on… I'm not sending you home with it being this cold out, my apartment's right around the corner from here," she offered. "We can just relax and I can make some hot chocolate and stuff".

"Thanks, that sounds perfect," he smiled, kissing her nose, catching her off girl which caused her to blush.

* * *

Seliel covered her mouth, stifling her laughter, "Oh my gosh… you all have your own ugly Christmas sweaters… amazing how they all look so unique," she noticed Zane had given Pixal one with half a snowflake on it, so that when they stood next to each other they would make a whole one.

"Oh, I got you one too, Cole helped me pick it out and I think it's so perfect, and it even kind of goes with the Santa one I got him last year!" Nya tossed her a dark red one that would clash horribly with her magenta colored curls. "Not to mention your condition now…"

The phantom ninja covered looked up at Cole, unamused, "Of course you would pick this one out for me you nerd," she slipped it on anyways over her shirt, "Santa Baby? Yea, ha ha, you're so clever," she slowly got up. The words just happened to fit right over her swollen stomach. "I saw that one in the maternity section weeks ago and I prayed so hard you wouldn't get me something like that," she punched his shoulder.

"Well I expect you to wear it every time we go out now! And, hey, I could have gotten something way worse… like Garmadon's, now THAT's an ugly Christmas sweater," the earth ninja looked over his shoulder at Lloyd's father who was glaring back, hearing his name obviously being mention.

"Yea, if you press the nose, it lights up! Look!" Lloyd cheerily said and poked at his dad's reindeer sweater so the red nose would light up for the others to see. "And the star on my mom's tree sweater lights up too," he poked her chest next, making both parents shake their heads.

"… Sensei, no sweater for you?" Jay noticed the bearded man was not wearing a colorful sweater like the rest of them. Wu shook his head for an answer, "No, it's tradition now, you gotta wear that one we got you!" he ran into the next room over and pulled out the one in question.

Wu really didn't want to, "No… guys, come on, I am not wearing it this year…" he held his hand up in defense if he had to. His students insisted though even more. "Crevan and Lou aren't being forced to do this!"

"That's because we don't live here-"

Cole perked up, "Actually, we did get ones for you guys too!" he pulled out a box. Lou got the vibrantly striped one and Crevan got a polka dot one. "Seliel and I got them when we went shopping for the twins!"

"Oh… well… you shouldn't have…" Crevan swallowed, looking at his daughter who had a sneaky smirk on her darker features.

Cole opened his mouth but his father cut him off right away, "No, son, really… you seriously shouldn't have…" the earth ninja shut his mouth again. "And don't ever again…"

"Even my kids are wearing sweaters, so just suck it up and do it," Garmadon folded his arms, "If I have to wear this sad excuse for a sweater, you're wearing them too? You hear me Wu? Even your lousy Christmas cookie ones…" he took the sweater next and held it out to the other. "Besides… they'll never leave us alone if we don't…"

The younger sensei looked back down and sighed, swiping it to put it on.

"I think this is my least favorite family tradition…" several of the kids found their way inside. Mel was wearing a candy cane stripe pattern one and was dreading it too. "The only nice thing is that after we take these stupid pictures for Christmas cards and the scrapbook, we get to make gingerbread cookies…"

"Agreed, can't we just skip to the cookie part? I'm hungry right now…" Isaiah grumbled with the rest of the boys.

"Mmm… cookies… I think I'm siding with the kids on this one, I want gingerbread now," Seliel spoke up, holding her stomach when one of the twins kicked. "I think Billie agrees with me."

Jay started smirking, "I guess… in light of our occupations… we could just call them… ninjabread cookies, eeeh?" the blue ninja loudly said. Everyone in the room groaned at the horrible pun. "Oh come on! That was a good one!" some of the younger students started giggling though. "See? Even they laughed!"

"Can you just… not?" Skylar covered her face, toying with the sleeves on her snowman sweater.

"Agreed," Pixal and Zane said in unison in monotone voices.

"There is just no pleasing you people!" the blue one grumbled. "Just for that, you guys can't come visit the junkyard for Hanuka next year! I'm uninviting you!"

Nya sighed walking over, "I found it funny Jay," she smiled, kissing his cheek which made him let out a nervous laugh and now had a dopey smile instead of his pout. "Now come on, we're gonna take this picture before everyone starts losing interest," the black haired girl motioned for the others to sit down too.

* * *

It took twenty minutes but Nya was satisfied with everyone who quickly jumped to start making the gingerbread... or at least, the ninja left the ones who could actually cook to do it.

Cole was about ready to start helping, but Misako quickly pulled back his arm, "Um… Cole… uh… maybe you… shouldn't… both of you shouldn't…" she bit her lip when Seliel was walking over. She didn't want to insult them… but they were both lousy at this. "You can start cutting out cookies if you want though with the kids," she thumbed over to where her students where messing around across the kitchen. "I think they could use some supervision anyways…"

"Oh boy, good, you dodged that bullet," Garmadon chuckled when the couple reluctantly agreed. "That could have turned out bad if you let them make the dough…"

"Heh, no kidding…"

Kai slid over to his girlfriend, "Oh look at that…" Skylar looked up to where the fire ninja was looking, "Looks like you gotta kiss me now… no getting out of it"

The amber ninja smirked, "You're such a nerd," she pecked his cheek quickly. "Honestly… what possessed me to start dating you?"

"My amazing charm and good looks, not many people can resist me…" he went to lean on the counter but his hand missed and fell to the floor instead. "Ouch…" he groaned as the others looked at him. "Someone please help me up…"

Skylar bent over and pulled him to his feet. Nya chuckled, "He's beauty, he's grace… he falls flat on his face," she and Cole high fived each other at her witty remark while Pixal chuckled quietly, understanding the joke. "Smooth move big bro, she's totally captivated by your outstanding flirting abilities".

 **Yaaay ugly Christmas sweaters are back this year! And I am very tempted to do a short where the gang goes to the junkyard for Hanuka being that Hanuka is still going on for me. It's only the 5th night... So yeeea... I might do that lol...**

 **And yea guys, I headcanon Jay as being Jewish XD Can anyone else see it too?**

 **Haha so thanks for reading everybody :D See ya later :3**

 **~Mar**


	8. Chapter 8

"Nope nope double nope," Crevan steered Seliel away from the frozen lake where everyone else was skating around and trying to teach the kids how to skate. "Nu uh, nowhere near there missy! You could slip!"

The pink haired daughter sighed, "DAD!" She turned around, "Relax… I'm fine… okay?" she looked out at her boyfriend who was showing off now. He started slowing down and looked over at her, waving. She waved back but glanced at her dad, "Oh my gosh, chill," she was pushed to sit down, "I'm okay… honestly… I'm nowhere near close to having them… I'm pretty sure I'm only five months… I can stand you know…"

"But you look like you're more since you have twins… I don't want you getting any idea and going skating with them, you can hurt them and yourself and I know you would never forgive yourself," Crevan folded his arms. Seliel was always the most stubborn child he had ever seen in his whole like, much like how her mom was.

Seliel leaned back in her seat, raising an eyebrow at him, "Oh go and do something other than smothering me…" she yawned. As her dad walked by, he flicked the side of her head. "Ooww," she half laughed, sticking her tongue out at him and he returned the gesture. "And get me some hot chocolate! It's freezing out here!"

"Okay pumpkin," he answered just before heading inside.

Skylar seemed to look pretty done on the ice, shivering a bit. Her tanned cheeks were reddened and raw, obviously, she had fallen a few too many times for her liking and was freezing to death by the look of how she stiffly moved, "They started with some new form of keep away on skates… and I'm so not ready for that…"

"Like you always said, you grew up on a tropical island that rarely got snow… and I grew up skating since I live in Birchwood and it rarely ever _doesn't_ snow…" Seliel commented with a smile as she watched the boys and Nya playing around on the ice.

"Heh… yea… right…" the girl in the orange jacket looked at her feet as she switched back into her regular snow boots. "Dad still doting on you more than normal?"

"Oh yea… but at least I know he's more excited than I am about the twins," she chuckled a bit.

"When my dad did it to me… it was just a way to manipulate me, to make me think he was a good dad to me… you're dad… I don't remember ever seeing someone who genuinely cared so much…" Skylar sighed, remembering plenty of days from her childhood when Chen would be overly nice and complimentary when she would spend her days mastering her element and training.

"Thought about ever seeing him again, or is that still a big fat no?"

"Haha… good one pinky…"

"Ya know… it is Christmas…"

"And he's still a fat ass jerk, you're point?"

"I'm not saying you should forgive him… but maybe… you could at least try to get him to see he was wrong… it couldn't exactly hurt because you don't have to ever see him again if it didn't go well…"

Skylar snorted at Seliel's comment, "Boy… you really don't get it… my dad is the biggest pervert in the world… he had such… ways of controlling people… it was all mind games… sure he's childish, but that's how he'd fool people… it's really twisted and kind of terrifying to watch how he worked as I grew up… I just… don't get it… why everyone thinks I should try and mend something that was never there…"

"True… but… you're never gonna get past it… I see it, since the day I met you when I heard about what happened from the guys… you got some baggage Sky… and you're not getting any closure sitting around and constantly saying how he ruined your life and so many others… you're choice though, I'm not twisting your arm and neither are the others… we just wanna help you is all… like I said, if he's still a jerk, then you know it's never going to change maybe you can get past it because I know you still think out the possibility…"

The red head looked back down, digging the toes of her boots in the snow more, "I'll think about it more I guess…" she finally said with a sad smile. "I would love to see him beg for me to get him out of there…" she looked back up at Kai who was getting body slammed by Cole into the ice to grab the ball from the smaller ninja. "Ooh… that looked like it hurt…"

Seliel laughed, "It totally sucks that I can't go skating this year… that looks like so much fun…"

"Yep, pinky's gonna be a mommy eh?" Skylar smirked, patting her friend's back hard. "Honest to God, did not see that one coming when Pixal told us… I still remember your dad's face!" she started laughing at the memory. "Oh boy… what a way to break it to him… you just… tripped right out… and it was so obvious you were pregnant because of that dress!"

The phantom ninja just blushed at the amber one's laughter. "Oh I'm going inside!" she shook her head, smiling a bit.

"I am too… I'll freeze to death out here…" the red head's teeth started chattering more.

* * *

Pixal was happily walking along, pushing Cyrus' wheelchair as she went. She decided to accompany him on his little outing, especially when she heard where he was heading today.

"How do you think she is Pixal?" he quietly asked the assistant. "It's… been a while since I came to visit… huh? I bet she'll be upset…" he tapped his finger on the armrest of his chair. "I just feel really bad… leaving her here all the time…"

The white skinned robot looked down, "I think she will be very pleased to see us today actually!" she chirped. "I take it that is her Christmas gift we bought the other day?" she saw the box wrapped up in red and purple paper. Cyrus nodded, "Penny will be so happy… I bet you that she is doing quite well this time! Maybe she will be able to come back home!" she sounded positive to help her creator not worry so much about silly things.

Cyrus laughed, "I hope you're right… she would love it at Borg Tower… she would like it a lot better than that old house…" he trailed off when they got to the door. "Now or never Pixal, let's go in," he grabbed the door handle as Pixal pushed through.

The girl in the bed sat up more, looking over before grabbing her glasses with her prosthetics, not doing such a good job with it. Pixal trotted over and helped her. "Thanks Pixal…" she looked up with a smile. "Nurse would yell at you though… she's wants me to get used to these things…" she looked down before seeing her father wheel over to her. "Hi dad…"

"Hey Penny…" he looked up at her with a small smile. "Sorry I haven't been around; busy with… some projects at the moment, but… I wanted to give you this…" he handed her the box. "Take your time; I don't have to be anywhere tonight… and I really wanna see your face when you open it".

The black haired girl smiled more genuinely now at him. "Okay…" she let out a breath, looking at the mechanical arms she had attached to her shoulders. She tried to focus and move the fingers in the way she wanted them. She carefully tore open the paper. "What is it?" she asked as she tried to bend the arms to tear more off.

Cyrus chuckled, "Well… I got the idea from those ninja friends I have… it isn't much… but Pixal insisted that you'd like it better than some… expensive thing." he smiled. Her green eyes lit up when he mentioned the ninja. His daughter knew all about the ninja, she loved reading about their adventures in the paper or seeing them on the news. They fascinated her so much. It was probably because they could do everything that she couldn't.

Pixal helped her rest of the way, taking the lid off the box. "Oh… wow dad…" she couldn't help but laugh as she pulled out a royal blue sweater with silver and white embroidered snowflakes all over it with small figures of the colorful ninja on the front. "I love it… you're right, this is a lot better!" she held it close.

"One of the ninja, Nya, she helped the most. She said it would be absolutely perfect when she designed it and Pixal made it… it was better than my idea anyways for sure…" he looked away, feeling dumb.

"What was his idea?" Penny asked Pixal.

The silver haired one covered her mouth, "Well, he was planning on getting you a dollhouse or something of the like, but I and several of my girlfriends agreed that a seventeen year old girl who loved ninja would like… something… more personal," she smiled. "There… is something else in there though that was your father's doing…"

The last thing she pulled out was a paper. She blinked, unfolding it. "Dad… this… is a release saying I can come home…" she stared. He just nodded. "Are… are you serious?!" she gasped when he saw he was not joking.

"They are giving you two days to prove that you can work with the prosthetics, if you can pull it off and at least can use your wheelchair by yourself… the doctor is going to sign it and you're coming home with me," Cyrus looked a bit excited himself. Penny's green eyes welled up with happiness. "Merry early Christmas I guess," he chuckled more. "And the best part? You're coming with me to the monastery for a Christmas party next week with the ninja, whether the hospital likes it or not!"

Pixal helped her creator up, onto her bed so they could hug. "You are the best dad ever!" She managed to bend her arms in a hug.

"Well, I'm happy you think so," he chuckled more, kissing her freckled cheek. "Unless you count me abandoning you here for what? Almost five years now? After my work picked up and I was finally able to get you proper care?"

The teenager rolled her eyes, "Yea it's been lonely… but it's not like you left me forever…" she tried to move her fake fingers again. "Guess I'll finally know what it's like to have arms when I get used to these things… huh?"

"Yep… seems you got all my unlucky genes instead of your mother's…" he looked at her legs. "Just think though, once you get home, I can get to work on making those things easier for you to use… maybe I can make them like Pixal's," he looked back at his assistant.

Penny smiled again, he wasn't exactly the most capable of a dad, but at least he understood her struggles better than anyone else and was trying to do better for her all the time. "Sooo…" she started, "Do the ninja know I'm gonna meet them…?" she bit her lip.

Her dad laughed, realizing what she wanted to talk about now. "Yes and they are very excited to finally meet my daughter, they were shocked when Pixal told them about you. And Jay was so upset because there was something he didn't know about me!" He ruffled her messy hair.

 **That's right people, I'm bringing Penny into this one and I don't care what anyone says because she's one of my favorite ocs! Haha! Instead of having her have a fake leg and a properly working leg though, in this storyline, her legs are gonna be paralyzed like Cyrus and she's just going to have the fake arms.**

 **She's a ninja nerd for sure... she and Lindsy would get along great in this... huh?**

 **Thanks for reading guys... I can't believe it... twelve days till Christmas... damn...**

 **~Mar**

 **PS, working on that Hanuka short and I started on a little fic I wanted to do for New Year's lol**


	9. Chapter 9

Jay excitedly opened the door when he heard the loud knocking, knowing the only two people that could be there. His parents were right there in the doorway as he planned. The blue ninja sprang forward to hug them right away, pulling them inside. "You guys made it!"

"Traffic was horrible! Not mention some of the roads were iced over and took forever to drive carefully through it all!" Edna shook her head; remember almost sliding off the road because her husband was going too fast, which wasn't an abnormal thing for him to do no matter the weather.

Nya came in next with a big smile on her face, "Oh! You guys are here! I thought I heard the door," she was quickly pulled into a tighter hug than the one they gave Jay. Those two always adored Nya; from the day they met her and Jay said he had a crush on her. She was sweet and smart and loved mechanics and engineering! She would fit right in with the Walkers for sure!

Finally the let go and she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek, "I got go help Zane with dinner, the oven just beeped and I know he's swamped! I'll see you guys in a few minutes! Make yourselves at home! Jay'll show you the guest rooms!" she waved to Jay's parents.

Once she left the room, they pulled him in more, "Jay… you haven't asked her yet… have you?" Edna whispered, looking concerned since Nya was not wearing the ring that her son bought.

Jay shook his head as an answer. "Kay, son, you know you can't wait forever on this… if you love her… then there's nothing to plan!" Ed smiled, putting an arm around his son, "Remember what we told you when you came over to the Junkyard?"

"I know I know… she's special… and… she's the one… all three of us know it…" he looked over his shoulder to the doorway where Nya escaped to. "But I don't know how to tell her… I always end up looking stupid when it comes to this stuff…" he scratched behind his ear nervously, trying to not remember their official first date when he turned into a snake.

"Nonsense! You two are so cute… you won't look like a fool!" his mother cooed, pinching Jay's cheeks as he rolled his eyes, "Come on sweetie… you two have been together for a long while now… longer than Seliel and Cole and look at them now! You got a year and a half with Nya on those two and they're having two babies!"

Jay chuckled, his parents were his biggest fans and supporters, and for that, he was very thankful for since they could very well be careless people. "Okay… I'm gonna do it… I promise… tonight…" he wiped his forehead, trying to work up the nerve. "Okay… maybe tonight… I do have an idea…" he looked up and smiled. "I'll see you guys in a minute!"

"Oh, look at him go!" the brunette sighed with a smile.

"We did a great job… didn't we? Might as well go in and say hi to the others before we find that guest room!" Ed started walking into the kitchen to find the others.

* * *

Nya was coming out of the bathroom, knowing Zane was probably almost done with the rest of dinner when Jay stopped her in the hallway. "Oh… hey." She smiled. "Why you look so in a rush? Your parents drop their stuff off in their room?"

He smiled too. He had to just go for this, "Um, yea… their fine… but uh… it's kind of important thing I'm doing so uh… just meet me out back when you get a spare minute…"

"But…" she trailed off, blinking as he zipped right past her, "Dinner's almost ready Jay! Can't this wait until after?!"

"Sorry no! It needs to happen before then!" he poked his head back from around the corner.

She chuckled a bit, "Oh… I wonder what that nerd is up to this time…" she shook her head. Maybe he wanted to get what little alone time they had left now that his parents had shown up and were staying until New Year's. Ed and Edna both had a habit of snapping pictures of them at every chance they got.

Like he requested though, she showed up out on the back patio as quickly as she could find her jacket, "So, what's up?" she threw her arms around his neck, nuzzling closer, "Do you want a make out session where you parents wouldn't be taking pictures?"

"Yes…" he dopily laughed and smiled at her, "I mean no!" he shouted but stopped himself, "Well… maybe later… I… just wanted to give your present early and didn't want the others to get jealous I was doing this now…"

His girlfriend let go, rolling her eyes, "No Jay, we wait every year… why can't you wait this year to do this?" she folded her arms, raising an eyebrow. "I mean real-…ly?"

Her eyes widened when she saw Jay was lowering himself on the ground. He barely had the box out and she covered her mouth. "Sorry I've been waiting so long to ask you… I got cold feet…" he looked down at where he was, "Okay well… now cold knees…" he nervously chuckled at the stupid joke.

She stared at the ring in the box, "So that's what you went to get at the jewelry store…" she breathed, not believing what was happening right now.

"Nya… we've been together for like… almost three years now I guess and… well… would you like to marry me?" he uneasily smiled at her shocked face.

Instead of speaking, she flung herself onto the taller boy, sending them both into the snow. "Of course!" she shouted. "Do you… do you know how long I've waited to hear that from you!?" she sniffed with a smile, hugging him again.

"Oh my gosh," was all Jay said for a moment, Nya wondering what he meant but he continued, "I did it…" he laid his head back in the cold snow, Nya laughing with him.

"So this was what you were losing sleep over?" she helped the auburn haired one sit up, dusting the snow from his hair. He sheepishly grinned at her which was all she needed to see. "Oh Jay…" she shook her head, "I can't believe you would lose sleep over this… how long have you been planning this?"

"Um… well… technically almost three months I started throwing the idea around…"

"Jay…" she eyed him, "You are so lucky I love you…" she hugged him again, kissing him on the mouth.

"DINNER'S READY GET ON IN HERE!" they heard Garmadon shout for them. "YOU CAN MAKE OUT LATER!"

The blue ninja eagerly jumped to his feet and ran inside, his new fiancé being dragged along while laughing the whole way. Everyone looked at them when they ran by the dining room. "I'M GETTING MARRIED!" Jay laughed loudly enough for them all to hear.

When they got their coats off and came back in, Nya repeated it, "We're getting married!" she showed them the ring.

Everyone just groaned though, making them both wonder why, "Well it's about time!" Cole shouted. "Geez… you wait this long!? Honestly…"

"Yes… I do not understand why you would wait so long Jay… we all knew what was going on… you make it so obvious…" Zane said a bit more gently. "Who could be more perfect for you than Nya?"

"Wait… you all knew I was planning this?"

"It wasn't obvious with the way you were behaving all the time for the past weeks?" Kai raised an eyebrow. "I didn't need Skylar to tell me that you were planning on proposing to my sis…"

The red head smirked at the blue one. "Yea; for once; he put two and two together himself; amazing right?" She squealed when her boyfriend jabbed her in the stomach to tickle her at her tease.

"And… you never once pulled me aside to make some dumb threat about what you would do to me if I hurt her?" Jay blinked in shock at his friend.

Kai shrugged, "Jay, I only did that in the very beginning when you started dating her… do you know how pissed I got at HER when she was being a jerk about the love match thing?" The fire ninja pointed to his younger sister. "Like geez Jay, I'm protective of her in some aspects, but after you two started going steady and I saw how happy she was when she told me, I laid off… in case you forgot…"

Jay frowned, "Kai… you blew up at me because you thought the sex noises were coming from my room and it turned out to just be Garmadon and Misako, not me and Ny-" He abruptly stopped when the older couple was glaring at him, realizing he was saying this in a room full of people.

"Hoo boy," Seliel chuckled, leaning on the table and looking down the way at Lloyd's parents, "It's actually not hard for me to imagine that to be honest…"

"Wait wait wait… what!?" he looked over at his parents, "Time out… you guys… but your old! You said... I… I'm confused here… is that why I came in when you weren't wearing any clothes that time and you both were in bed? Someone has yet to explain all of this because… I… really guys, I can handle it…"

"I am going to throw you two of here, and anyone else that wants this conversation to continue in two seconds if you don't all shut up and sit down… you as so lucky the kids are in the loft at their own table," the older sensei pointed at his son now who shut his mouth and sat like a good boy. "And if you wanna hear it in full… fine… but not at the dinner table!"

Wu chuckled, "I wouldn't say anything else at this point Jay, just sit down and let us still be happy for you before he throws you out the attic window…" he looked to his nephew. "Lloyd… just… don't ask questions it will hurt your head… you will be told later I promise…"

Crevan, Ed, Edna, and Lou were chuckling amongst themselves at the awkward situation. It was just another normal family dinner for them.

 **Okay okay okay... I had to post this one :3 This one will end up being longer than 12 but that's perfectly okay because I still have... 11 days until Christmas! Er... 10 days now I guess... but the next one is gonna be a Skylar and Chen one... and I'm introducing my oc Millie for the first time in any fan fic ever! Yaay... aren't you excited?**

 **No? Too bad owo**

 **Lol soooo... if you've been following the Hanuka short story, Jay will be talking about proposing to Nya to his parents... but it's p cute because Ed and Edna treat Nya like she's already married to Jay and everyone thinks it's adorable... so yea... I recommend you read that fic rn because it goes with this one for sure... finally part of that one will be tomorrow for sure. Might be a bit of a late update though for that one...**

 **Thanks for reading guys, excited for Christmas? If you don't celebrate then... uuuh... I'm sorry, I'm not good at this... I got nothing...**

 **~Mar**


	10. Chapter 10

Kai looked out the car window and sighed, "Sky… really, did someone twist your arm into doing this? All month you've been saying how you wouldn't waste your time coming here…" they were at the highest security prison there was in Ninjago and the current living quarters of one of the worst villains the country has ever seen.

"Yea Kai… I'm sure… I was talking with Seliel about this… and she's right… I'm never going to feel better about this unless I try to get him to at least see he was a jerk to me… and actually mean it when he says it…"

"And if he doesn't start accepting it?"

Skylar sighed, "Obvious answer, I'm done with him… simple as that… I tried to be the good guy and I'm moving on with my life," she shrugged. "I can't hang onto this forever Kai… I have to try once so I know for sure it wasn't going to work…"

The fire ninja sighed, "Kay… let's get this over with then… we got the Christmas Eve party to help set up for tonight… and it starts at seven… so we got two hours," he held her hand as they walked inside. "And just remember… I'll kick his ass without warning if he says anything to you"

"Thanks for coming in with me…" she leaned her head on his shoulder. "It helps…"

"You're welcome…" he kissed her temple. "Hey…" he went to the security desk, "We're here to see the loon, Chen? And uh… don't tell him that it's his daughter who's here…" he felt her squeeze his hand tighter.

"Yea sure, you can go in right now… his cellmate's also got company though so unless you want privacy or something, you should wait until she comes out," the man at the desk said, nodding to the hallway that Chen was down.

Skylar shook her head, "I'm sorry… what? His cellmate should be Clouse… and Clouse doesn't have any friends… much less anyone who would _want_ to see him… even less; a girl?!"

The guard shrugged his shoulder, "Well, it kind of cute to see his kids want to come and see him personally… really cute girls… who knew… then again the girl who's their mom is quite a pretty little thing… he's lucky, she's very nice."

Kai and Skylar stared at the guard. Kids!? Their mother?! What!? The two quickly went down the hall to the right room and opened the door. It was just like the guard told them. There Clouse was with two little girls hugging him. A woman even shorter than him was watching them close by.

"Kai… I know her… she was one of my dad's kabuki girls he didn't use a lot…" the amber ninja covered her mouth. They didn't seem to pay attention to them though.

Her boyfriend was staring as well, mouth open more. "I'm sorry it's weird to see that guy smiling… much less around children…" he turned away, "This is too weird for me… someone… I… those are his kids… that girl… they… oh geez… someone would _want_ to bang Clouse?!"

"Oh shush! You're being rude now!"

"Skylar?"

The girl in question straightened up and looked over, only to narrow her eyes at the man who was also in there. "… Chen…" she looked him down up, folding her arms. "Miss that stupid snake thing you always wore?" she sounded cold. "Prison orange looks good on you… you get see how it feels to be a prisoner…"

"Aaw, is that anyway to greet you dad?" he was teasing her obviously. "No hug? It's been ages since I saw you last…"

She snapped her focus on him which made the other man jump almost under her turquoise glare. "Why would I hug the guy who raised me to be… some… drone for him to control?" she hissed. The others across the room were watching now as she tried not to shout.

"Oh… _that_ ," Chen rolled his eyes. "You know… your mom looked at me the same way…" he smirked when he looked at his daughter. "You look _exactly_ like her… amazing really…"

"She looked at you like this because she was forced to be your little slave…" her cheeks started heating up as she had to remind him of this, "At least I do know one thing… all the kabuki girls ever told me… she adored me right up until she died… she hated you… but at least she would have actually loved me… and cared for me like proper human being…" Kai had to hold her shoulders.

"Maybe… you should leave for now…" they heard Clouse say to the woman as he set down the girls. "Skylar gets… uh… boisterous when she's angry…"

The maroon haired girl nodded and started tugging on the daughters' hands. "Come on you two… don't worry, we'll be back in a little bit so you can say goodbye…"

Skylar looked at the girls and how sad they looked to be pulled away, even if it would be for a little bit, "You ruined more than just my life… didn't you?"

Clouse loudly laughed, hearing that from across the way, "My life turned into an utter train wreck after I met Chen as a kid! I just didn't see it until it was far too late… I kept losing one thing after the other… loyalty he told me I had… I was just scared to stand on my own…"

"Wow… even the creep is on our side…" Kai snorted.

"What do you want me to do? Take back everything I did? I can't do that… and I'm not sure if I want to…" Chen tried to think about that. "I mean… I was loaded… I had everything… the only thing left was to be a snake… I mean… that would have been the icing on the cake!"

"You already are a snake! And now you have nothing like you deserve! You're in here for the rest of your life, don't you get it?!" his daughter shouted at him, man could he be so thick headed. "You dragged too many people down… twisted too many arms and got blood on mine and Clouse's hands when we didn't want it there in the first place! You tricked us into doing all of that!"

"Yea well, at least I have him to keep me company if you don't want to v-"

"Actually, if I'm good I can go in the year or so… which… it might be sooner…" Clouse quickly interrupted him. Kai raised an eyebrow, "What? When the warden here saw I had kids and stuff he realized I wasn't lying when I said Chen twisted my arm to stuff for him… he said he'd talk about it…"

Chen looked baffled by that, "Oh so you go behind my back with one of my kabuki girls and get her pregnant to use against me in case you ever got jailed! I thought we had something special Clousey".

"At least she wasn't lying when she said that she loved you ingrate!" he looked speechless when Chen decided to accuse him of such a thing!

Skylar rubbed her temples; this was getting to be so ridiculous. "I came here trying to be nice to you and you're just disappointing me left and right… do you care about me or not?!" Chen opened his mouth, but she added something else, "and it doesn't matter what your answer it, because you're in here for like… life and I can't change that…"

Chen closed his mouth again, seeming to rethink what he was going to say. His daughter looked a bit hurt by the fact he was taking his time thinking about this. That's what he did though, always scheming for the best way to have things be under his control more.

"I don't know why I even bother anymore with you… but Seliel was right… I do feel better leaving you behind now because you're never gonna change… and I know that for sure…" the amber ninja turned around, shaking her head, "Come on Kai…" she looked back only for a moment, "Hope you get out of here Clouse… you got cute girls… plus I'd hate being stuck in the same room with him for more than an hour…"

"You really did it now… you just lost your only child…" Clouse snapped as the door was closing.

"So what!? It's not like she's ever going to forgive me anyways for doing the things I do…" Chen seemed more or less casual about it.

* * *

"Unbelievable…"

Skylar stood for a minute in the hallway outside the cell door. "I just…"

"Sky?"

"I hate him so much!" she felt like going back in there and strangling him. "He's just… ugh!"

"That's how I felt… I'm Millie by the way…" the woman from earlier who was with Clouse spoke up. "I was terrified of Chen; I never wanted to be anywhere near him… most of the girls thought I was crazy or something…"

"Oh, so the silent sociopaths are more your thing?" Kai chuckled sarcastically.

Millie narrowed her eyes at that question, "Hey, he saved me from getting… assaulted by guards… and then a few months later we… well we had the girls in private… and he helped me get away with them as soon as Chen found out about us… Vivi and Livy have… some unique powers that Chen wanted to exploit… like us…" she stood up. She was under five feet for sure. "Thanks for… well… not obliterating Chen's army… because that would mean the girls would never have gotten to see their dad again…"

Skylar looked down at the two black haired twins. One had short, smooth hair like Millie, and the other had a ball of frizz on her head. "Vivi takes after Clouse's sister… that's why he named her Viola…" she patted the ten year old on the head.

"Cute…" she looked away to Kai. They both were nodding back, having a silent discussion.

 _"_ _No… we have a lot of people coming…"_

 _"_ _Kai, she's really nice… come on… she looks lonely and I bet the girls would have fun… Besides… Clouse was the one that actually raised me for the most part… don't be mean…"_

 _"_ _Oh… I… fine… invite her, I don't care…"_

"We're having a Christmas party at Garmadon's monastery tonight, why don't you guys come by?" Skylar held her hands behind her back, smiling a bit more again.

Millie blinked, taken aback by the sudden request, "Well… I don't see why not, I don't have anything else going on after I leave here… thank you so much…" she nodded, accepting the invite.

Skylar and Kai started walking back out as Millie walked back in with the girls. "Okay you two; we gotta go home soon, so no longer than five more minutes…"

"Kay…" the two grumbled.

"We can come back again tomorrow… okay? I'm sure he'll appreciate seeing you two on Christmas…"

* * *

Chen was in the corner of the room, wondering why Skylar was so angry. He really didn't get it. "Clouse; why do your kids love you so much!? You were never even around all day everyday like I was! You've met them only a handful of times…"

The once accomplice loudly sighed. He hated being locked up in the same room as this man. "Because I don't use them for their powers maybe? Or I didn't rape Millie because I wanted some heir that had magical powers to take over my business? You really are a sadistic idiot…" he grumbled, walking to his bed across the room. "If you ask me, you're getting what you deserve by what happened here today… You had one chance and you just blew it all…"

"Look who's talking… you fed people to your snake and you willingly helped me get all the masters there and stuff!"

"For one, _you_ fed her stupid and useless underlings as a sacrifice, I could have sicked her on you… I should have…" he thought about that. "I had this huge snake… and I never thought to do that when you threatened Millie…"

Chen's jaw dropped.

"Oh… and willingly? Odd word… you think everyone willingly does what you say? Not me! Do you even realize what you have done to me!? Millie too… and her cousin… that poor girl, Jessica… you take what you want from us and leave us terrified of what you would do should we try to leave you…"

"Pfft… drama queen…"

"Bastard…"

* * *

On the way back to the monastery Kai looked over at his girlfriend. She was staring out the window, leaning against the cold glass. "You… okay?"

"Actually… it felt… good to stand up and just… let go…" she admitted to the fire ninja. "I'm happy I went… really, I'm moving on now… I'm not going to let it bother me anymore…"

Her boyfriend smiled and leaned over to kiss her, "Good… I'm happy to hear that… now come on, let's go on back to the monastery and get ready for the party… I'm sure the others are going to be wondering how it went too".

"Haha… yea… I could use some cheering up and a party sounds really nice right now…"

 **Do I regret that I ship another canon character with an oc? NO. Because I technically also ship him with Garmadon and Chen in a... very love/HATE relationship... I can be a multishipper... don't you judge me...**

 **I know this was kind of an angry chapter but after already introducing the question about seeing her dad, I needed some closure on that...But hey, you get see Vivi the 2nd here... owo I don't regret that.  
**

 **So thanks for reading guys, I'll see you around~**

 **~Mar**


	11. Chapter 11

Seliel sucked in a breath, "Cole… it's not gonna fit… okay? I don't wanna hurt myself or rip that good dress!" she looked behind at her boyfriend. "I've grown more in the past two weeks and as it was, the green dress barely fit right as it was…"

"Heeeey… maybe you wear the-"

"Not the sweater you guys bought me, I want to wear something really nice…" she cut him off abruptly. She groaned a bit, arching her back and pressing her thumbs on her lower back. "This is killing me… I mean… honestly…" she went to pull off the dress and put her lounging shirt back on, not caring at this point. Sadly, she and Cole bought a couple of things for the babies, but seemed to not get her any clothes that would fit her properly.

Misako popped in, "Hey guys, Darreth just came by… ah, nothing's fitting, right?" she saw Seliel was looking annoyed when she nodded as her answer, "I had a feeling so… so… here…" she pulled out a midnight blue dress, "Garmadon bought it for me when I was pregnant with Lloyd… didn't think you'd want the red one what with your hair…" she smiled.

"Thanks…" Seliel stood up again to take it from her. "It's pretty… I love dark blue," she took the dark garment from the older woman.

"Come out whenever you're ready… oh… and…" she poked back in, "I found a whole box of old stuff I think you could use, most of it is my old maternity clothes and there's some baby clothes too if you need anything at all… turns out Garmadon hoarded all of it and put into storage until we moved in here… I'm not surprised personally," she chuckled.

"Oh my gosh thank you so much," the phantom ninja looked even more relieved as she pulled the dress over her head; it fitted perfectly around her stomach now.

"You look way more comfortable now than you did in that other dress," Cole pulled the zipped her for her.

Seliel let out a breath, feeling like she could breathe again, "Oh yea… Much better…" she slipped her shoes on quickly. "Come on… the party started twenty minutes ago!" she hurried out past him.

* * *

"Sooo… you're the little Borg we heard so much about?" Skylar smiled as she was talking to the younger girl who looked down, covering her face. "Cyrus has raved about you the past few weeks…"

"Oh no… what was my dad saying about me now…?" she slouched back in her wheelchair, already feeling embarrassed about possible things her father may have told them.

"Only that you're apparently our number one fan, we all thought it was really cute…" Kai chuckled. She covered her face, shaking her head, "Oh it's not that bad… you're dad was a big help to us… and we all know you mean a lot to him," he ruffled her black hair, "Nice to finally meet you!"

Pixal came over, hugging the teenager, "I told you she was adorable beyond belief! " she coddled her a bit. "In my early stages before I was outfitted as a business assistant, I remember having to care for her and help her before we could take her to a good hospital!"

"Ach!" Penny yelped. "Pixal! Come on!" she wished she had a better handle on her prosthetics but they still weren't moving quite so she could push her father's assistant away more. "You're gonna strangle me! DAD! Pixal's being all motherly on me again!"

Kai and Skylar were just laughing a bit. "Oh… look at that… looks like I got you," she glanced up at the mistletoe, "you can finally get that kiss you've been trying so hard to get out of me…"

The fire ninja blushed, dorkily giggling at her sly remark.

For once, it was all actually going pretty well, they had far more guests than last year what with all the new friends they had made since then. The kids were behaving more this year, granted Garmadon let them have the whole loft so they could play and watch something.

* * *

Lloyd was slinking around, always looking over his shoulder since this party began. He turned around to see a familiar face waiting for him, "BOO" she shouted. Lloyd practically screamed while the purple haired girl laughed.

"CAMILLE!" Lloyd angrily shouted her name. "BUZZ OFF!" he stomped a foot. "I regret having Skylar invite you!" A loud puff of smoke came from behind, "AH! COME ON!" he shouted when the master of smoke appeared from behind as well.

"You're stuck with me shrimp, if Ash comes, then so do I…" the older one folded her arms and popping a hip to the left. "And I bet your daddy's gonna get pissed if you kick us out… at least he ain't rude!" she turned on a heel, looking at him with a smirk, linking arms with her boyfriend.

"You better not change into any of us and start causing problems! Because then I know my dad will kick you out!" the green ninja pointed at her.

"Don't worry Lloyd; your father and I went over the rules with those two before they got here on the phone…" Wu came over next, patting his should reassuringly, "Isn't that right Camille? No causing mayhem for everyone… we have enough problems going on here as it is…"

She waved a hand, laughing, "Yea, yea, don't worry, I was just trying to make the kid paranoid is all… I'm not really gonna change into him and pull something on you guys!"

"I still don't trust her…" Lloyd narrowed his eyes as she slipped away.

"Personally… I don't either…" Wu stroked his beard and placed a hand on his nephew's head. "Come on… your mother made more peppermint and gingerbread cookies you liked…" He laughed when the boy perked up at that idea, zipping off to the kitchen to find it so.

* * *

"I wanna stay up though!" Emily whined with the younger kids when Garmadon attempted to started corralling them to get ready for bed. "Pleeeease daddy?"

He had to resist the urge to give to what she wanted… but she was so cute when she called him daddy… "No… everyone under twelve is going to bed right now! It's almost midnight… you need sleep…" he picked her and the youngest boy up. "Let's go kiddos…"

"But they get to stay up…" Camilla pouted, looking at the twin girls, Vivi and Livy. "They're a year younger than me!"

" _They_ are guests… you live here… you're going to sleep right now… because if you don't, you won't get presents!" Misako came over to help her husband, "We'll be right back…" she looked to Zane, "Make sure everything stays under control… we might be a while if they decide to put up a fight…"

"Just go to bed kids! That way Santa will bring you presents!" Jay shouted.

"WE ALL KNOW IT WAS WU PRETNEDING TO BE HIM JAY! WE DON'T BELIEVE YOUR LIES!" Chase shouted next.

"Oh shush!" Garmadon snapped as they walked the kids outside. "You're all too loud!"

* * *

"Very cute…" Millie laughed with the other parents of the ninja, "I think it's very sweet he looks after them all like they're their real kids…" she took another sip of her drink. "My boyfriend wasn't lying when he said he was a good man…"

Skylar couldn't help but laugh, "Sorry… I just… Clouse never seemed liked that guy… hearing you refer to him as that… it's… so odd…"

"Yes well…" Millie blushed more, "I saw the side no one else got to see…" She noticed her twins were starting to fall asleep on the couch. "Hmm… it's getting late… I think we should get going before they pass out completely…" she turned to Skylar, "thank you so much for inviting us… I think they had a very nice time… I'm amazed that Chen can have a daughter so nice… it's like you're not even related… it's amazing…"

Skylar accepted the hug, "Well… just make sure Clouse isn't gonna try anything when he gets out," she smirked. "You guys are welcome here anytime".

"Bye guys," she waved to Crevan and Lou, "Very nice meeting you!"

Seliel walked over, chuckling, "What, did you guys start a single parents' club or something?"

Creven bopped her nose lightly for the remark, but he was smiling himself, "Haha… no… besides... she's not a widow… or even single to begin with…"

"Right…" the magenta haired girl nodded, holding her hands over her stomach mindlessly.

"Nice dress, looks good on you," he commented next.

"Misako gave it to me… I didn't have anything that fit right…" she patted her big baby bump. She still couldn't believe it, she and Cole were having twins right off the bat like this.

"I think Cole is looking to talk to you," the other dad looked at his son not far behind her.

Seliel looked over her shoulder and walked over to him in the corner, wondering what it was that he wanted to talk to her about. "Well?"

"I… know we got plenty of time… but I just… my dad gave it to me a week ago… it was my mom's but he said that you deserved it now because she would have loved you… and I know she would have too…" he pulled out a ring. "I think we should get married soon too… I like you… a lot Sel…"

She pressed her lips together in a smile, "I like you a lot too you dork…" she kissed his cheek, hugging him tightly.

"Outta the way lovebirds!" Skylar charged right past, knocking the two apart, stunned.

"W-what happened with her?" Cole looked to Kai who shrugged.

"Might have overdone it on the tequila… but hey… I'm not gonna be the one to say 'I told you so' because she gets pissy when she's hungover and I'm not gonna be pin cushion," the fire ninja jogged past to find his girlfriend throwing up the alcohol she just consumed. "NYA! GET A TOWEL!" he called for his younger sister who sighed and abandoned her own fiancé to help the older sibling.

* * *

Around twelve all the guests were slowly leaving, aka all the elemental masters, much to Lloyd's relief. He remembered when he had to fight all of them a year ago, sure they were all really nice and helped to take down Chen… but some still gave him the creeps like Camille, Ash, and Shade.

Cyrus stretched his back up, looking at his own daughter, "Well… I think we should get going too… it's getting late and she needs her rest…"

"Pfft… I'm fine…" Penny yawned; half awake.

"Of course dear…" he nodded along and looked back at Pixal, "I know you wished to stay; but I think I'm going to need some help getting her home with me…"

The white and purple skinned android turned to Zane and hugged him, kissing him quickly, "I'll be back in around an hour… It is my duty to make sure they get home safely," she pulled away to help the father and daughter.

"Okay, I'll see you later," he kissed her forehead.

Skylar was asleep on the couch, completely out, so everyone decided to just leave her there being she could be so... aggressive when in this state. The older kids decided that it would be funny to mess with her though. Mel poked her shoulder and jumped back in the case the amber ninja would lash out.

"Well this is boring…" she sighed.

"Yea… I was hoping she was gonna jump up and blindly attack us…" Chase and Michaela looked at one another.

"Don't you bother her! It's like trying to mess around with a sleeping lion! SHOO!" Garmadon hissed quietly , chasing them out of the main monastery, "Go to bed or I'm donating your presents to that toy drive at the mall!" That got them all moving pretty darn fast. The older sensei wiped his eyes tiredly, "Well… I'm going to bed… if you stay up, start cleaning up or something…"

"I am as well…" Wu made the turn into his own bedroom and Misako quickly followed after her husband.

All the ninja but Zane retired to go sleep, he wasn't feeling that sleepy like the others and did want to get everything cleaned up so he wouldn't have to in the morning... not to mention he was excited that Pixal was coming back later.

 **Kay so it looks like it's all turning out as a planned for once and is going to be 12 chapters! I mean... when has that ever happened? I plan for something and it goes way longer than what I say... *cough* first masters *cough cough***

 **So there you go, little bits and pieces of everybody here... Camille and Ash get cameos and I like the idea of Pixal being all motherly and doting towards Penny :3**

 **Also kids... don't drink, Skylar is a very poor example, do not follow her and drink so much you throw up... just don't. I actually think LA changed the legal drinking age back to 18... I can legally drink here... geez... shame I hate the smell of beer, wine, and any kind of alcohol... hah...**

 **Sooo... thanks for reading :D I'll get the final chapter up probably on Christmas eve since idk what I'm doing on Christmas... or I might just post it as soon as I'm done because, why not just get it over with? Later guys!**

 **~Mar**


	12. Chapter 12

Ah Christmas morning… the one time of the year when your children decide to wake you up super early and you open presents… this year, they let the kids open first and ran off to go play with their new toys while the ninja all sat around and opened theirs.

They had found Zane and Pixal curled up under three blankets in the loft, Skylar was still passed out in the living room, and the kids were in their pajamas, playing in all of the new snow.

Skylar was still cranky but wasn't anymore when Kai said that for Christmas, he was got a vacation for the two of them for a week down south at one of the best resort cities in the whole country. As expected, she tackled him to the floor, kissing him. She did need a break from the shop after all; she would work herself to death if Kai let her do too much.

Kai got his sister a new pair of earrings she put on straight away since they were her birthstone, Aquamarine. She already had gotten her present from Jay the other night. Frankly, it was the best gift she ever had gotten in her whole life. Kai of course knew he couldn't compete with that. From the others, she got a mug, a pair of boots, new decorative hair pins, and oddly enough… a blowtorch… turns out Skylar got her that one.

Cole looked at the rectangular shaped box that was from Jay. He raised an eyebrow when the blue ninja got this strange smirk on his face when sliding it over to him. "I'm scared…" he looked back down to the box, wondering what Jay had done.

"Just open it!" everyone else urged him, wanting to see what the lightning ninja had gotten. "How bad can it be?"

Cole pulled out a book and could have flung it at Jay's face if Seliel and his dad wasn't sitting right there. "101 dad jokes?! JAY!" he growled at his friend.

"Well… I mean… you need to know how to do dad jokes…" Kai chuckled. "It's key… you need to know how to embarrass your kids so that when they're around their friends, they can say they don't know you…"

"I can confirm that you need to embarrass your kids at every given moment," Lou and Creven nodded, agreeing with the thinking behind Jay's present.

"I'm not telling Rose and Billie dad jokes!" he shouted angrily at all of them.

Lloyd then agreed with Cole, "Yea, it would be so much better if you didn't and saved them a lifetime of hurt… I got stuck with this walking meme over here as it is and I would never wish that on someone else…" he thumbed over to his dad who looked over at Lloyd unhappily, knowing that was kind of an insult.

Zane was helping his robotic girlfriend clip on his gifts for her. Pixal never had anything super nice to wear so he got her a set of a necklace, bracelet, and a hair clip, all made from silver and amethyst in the shape of butterflies, "Aw, I love it so much…" she cuddled the ice ninja closer, kissing his cheek. "It's goes so perfectly with my work attire!"

Seliel was busy admiring her ring that Cole gave her the night before when she noticed Misako slid a box over to her, "Here… remember what I said last night about all the clothes and stuff I had for you and the twins? I found all of it!"

The young phantom ninja looked excited all of a sudden and opened the box, going through it all right away, "I love all of this…" she picked up a onesie, "Hehe… my boy's gonna be wearing all your baby clothes Lloyd!" she patted her stomach.

Lloyd was just embarrassed that his parents kept all of that. The green ninja turned to his own gifts, his parents got him what looked to be like their yin and yang pendants, only he was meant to wear both. "You give the other half to whoever you end up with… and if you don't find someone, then you keep both and pass them down," Misako smiled, hugging him.

"We thought that… well, you're growing up…" his father placed a hand on his head. "And one day… we would hope you would follow in our footsteps…"

"Of course I want to…" he looked at the two halves around his neck. "I-"

"OKAY OPEN THIS ONE NOW!" Jay had shoved a bigger box towards the blonde, ruining their little family moment.

Lloyd sighed and opened the present, his parents looking annoyed for the interruption. "Did you guys make this?! This looks like Ultra!" he got a wide grin on now.

Nya nodded, "Yep! Jay and I engineered it! The wings flap and you can fly it! Cole drew up the plans and Zane helped with scaling" the black haired girl pointed to the remote. "Kai pitched the whole idea and everyone contributed in because we needed the money for a lot of the parts".

"You guys are cool!" Lloyd laughed like he was still five years old.

While the ninja were busy talking and oogling at the stuff they all got, Garmadon slid over his present for his wife and tossed him his. "You first…" Misako purred.

He didn't know how to take that. Wu was across the room, looking up when he saw they were opening theirs. His brother never did tell him what he got for his wife, and Misako kept her mouth shut too about his gift. All he knew was the ninja got him a new jade teapot with a dragon pattern engraved around it and his brother and sister in-law had a wall scroll of them all when they were younger, he appreciated it and would make for a nice decoration.

However… though everyone was in the middle of some conversation… when Garmadon pulled out what looked to be a collar; one by one they all looked over to the whole room was staring at the couple. Garmadon looked completely flustered and looked down at the leather strap with the silver tag on it… with his initial no less…

"It's… for one of my cats…" he coughed, glancing at his wife who was bit her lip in a cheeky smile.

"That… looks too big for a cat collar…" Zane slowly started.

"Not to mention it has your initial on it…" Pixal pointed out as well.

The older ninja started looking at one another in horror; Lloyd didn't know what the big deal was. "… Well… uh…" thank God there was his biggest cat sitting ten feet away under the heat vent. "Geronimo needed a new collar…" he coughed a second time.

Everyone seemed to quiet down after that, starting to think it was just a gag gift kind of joke and it really was for the cat, Garmadon did own plenty of them. What they didn't know was that he was even more embarrassed to have Misako open hers now.

It was too late to stop her because Misako pulled out what looked to be a whip. Wu spat his tea out he was so shocked at the seeing the item given to her. "Oh…" Misako slowly nodded, looking up at him _"You kinky little…_ " she mouthed at him. "Perfect… just what I needed…"

"What the hell is _that_ for; and why the hell would you _need_ it!?" Lloyd blurted out the question, so innocent in the extensive knowledge of… his parents recreational activities.

"Dragon training…" Misako looked straighter when she said it but she started cracking up, "For Garmadon's… for his dragon… I train his dragon you see…"

"Like the elemental dragons?" Jay perked up. "Or those ones that you said you used to ride?"

"Oh uh… offt…" she wiped her eyes. "No I still ride…" Garmadon was trying so hard to not blush. "A lot actually… but… yea… his dragon can be so… wily…" Her husband covered his face. Jay wasn't connecting the dots like some of the others.

"Like… what does it look like? Can I see it?!"

Misako tried so hard to hold in her laughter and looked back at her husband, "Well… well it's big alright… and… pfft…" she covered her mouth as he blushed more, "It… it's fire is so hot it's white…" Even Creven and Lou started chuckling, shaking their heads.

"Dear gods please stop!" Skylar shouted at last. "I don't wanna hear that!"

Talk about an awkward way to end _that_ … Lloyd thought best not to question anything else, though Jay didn't let it go for a few more minutes.

Save for that horrifying surprise to the ninja and Wu, it was a good Christmas.

 **alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright**

 **I'm sorry... my friend and I had been planning this whole end scene since Halloween... o mY GOSH... I warned you guys though there would be more of that kind of thing... um... and if you're not understanding what I did... or you don't get it... sorry but... keep it that way... if anyone has a problem here... 1. you must be new because I do this a lot... and 2. This was rated T not K... soo... I reserve my rights here lol...**

 **Well... Christmas Eve... niiice... I just finished wrapping my presents... shame my last gift I had to send got returned because they could 'find her address' like it's correct, their damn computer returned it to me after I paid $6 for it! So that will get to her AFTER Christmas... and Gerard's is gonna get their Saturday... so... yea... the one he sent me is too...**

 **But other than that, we're all set here... I'm also writing a New Year's one shot that will probably be a doozy of a one shot lol...**

 **So thanks for joining me on the holiday season journey this year! Christmas be upon us my children... have a Merry Christmas and again, thanks! You all are super nice and super awesome for liking this story! Seeya later in my other fics!**

 **~Mar**


End file.
